


Yes, Sir

by tolieawake



Series: Yes, Sir [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Captain Renard has a conversation with his Detective, Contract Negotiation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance/submission, Innuendo, M/M, NSFW, Smut, about completing his goals, but he's just giving Nick what he wants, not just undertones anymore, possible future Dom/sub play, so... be aware of imbalance of power as they're at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Captain Renard needs to have a conversation with his Detective, about bringing his goals, all of them, to Completion, and not leaving things unfinished. (because when he's made aware that Nick has been keeping a picture of him, since his police officer days, well, it's obvious there's some pining going on on the Grimm's part, right?)





	1. The discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Grimms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156886) by [alice_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time). 



> because TeamRenhardt allowed me to watch 4 seconds of Nick saying 'Yes, Sir' on repeat... and then encouraged my fascination with Sean in uniform...

"Come in, Detective," the Captain says, motioning Nick forward into his office.

 

Swallowing, Nick steps into the room. Behind him, the Captain shuts the door. There's a _snick_ as the lock is turned. Then he draws the blinds.

 

Nick gulps. _C_ _rap_ , he thinks, _Hank was right!_ Just what kind of trouble was he in with the Captain?

 

Renard takes a seat behind his desk, motioning for Nick to also sit. He folds his hands in front of him, fixing the detective with a serious and disappointed look. Nick's palms begin to sweat.

 

"It's come to my attention," the Captain tells him, "that I need to have a talk with you." He pauses, as though Nick should somehow know exactly what it is his Captain wants to talk to him about.

 

Desperately, Nick casts his mind around, trying to figure out just what he’s done to get that disapproving look aimed at him. It’s somehow worse than any anger the Captain might have shown.

 

When Nick doesn’t respond, the Captain sighs, leaning back in his chair. Reaching over, he slides open the top drawer of his desk, removing something. A photograph, Nick realises. It is placed on the desk between them, before being slid towards Nick.

 

Leaning forward, he stares down at it.

 

His mouth goes dry.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Glancing up at his Captain, Nick tries to read him. But the Captain’s cool mask is firmly in place, only a serious dose of disappointment leaking through. Nick winces inwardly.

 

He opens his mouth. Shuts it. Opens it again. He isn’t entirely sure what to say.

 

“Imagine my surprise,” the Captain says, “when I found out you had this.” His finger taps against the photograph, drawing Nick’s eyes down to it once more. The photograph is old and worn around the edges, as though it has been held and touched many times. But the image is clear, showing the care taken not to ruin it.

 

It is a photograph of the Captain. As a police officer. In uniform.

 

“Tell me how you got this photograph, Detective,” the Captain asks.

 

Nick swallows. “I,” he says, floundering for a moment. “I, uh… I… you came to Careers Day,” he says finally, eyes firmly fixed on the photograph, not willing to meet his Captain’s eyes. “I was just a freshman at University. You spoke about working with the police,” he admits.

 

The Captain’s eyes narrow. “And?” he asks.

 

Nick shrugs sheepishly. “I took a photo,” he admits, one hand making an aborted motion towards the incriminating little piece of paper.

 

“Hmmm,” Renard agrees. “One you still have?”

 

Nick bites his lip – unsure how to, or even if he should, answer.

 

“It is obviously something you’ve had for a long time,” the Captain tell him, “yet well cared for, despite that. Tell me, Detective, did you decide to join the police force because of my speech at that Careers Day?”

 

Nick nods. He isn’t sure if can speak past the lump in his throat. But he nods.

 

“And yet you kept the photo, even beyond reaching that goal,” the Captain murmurs. “Was it my speech that made you want to become a Detective?”

 

Another nod.

 

“To work here, in this Precinct, under me?”

 

Nick tries to will the blush away from his face, but the burning in his cheeks lets him know that he is entirely unsuccessful. He nods once more, keeping his face turned down, away from the Captain.

 

There is a slight sound, as though the Captain is shifting in his seat, but Nick doesn’t dare look up at him.

 

“Do you know what I value in my Detectives, Nick?” he asks.

 

Startled by the sudden turn of the conversation, Nick glances up at his Captain, confusion clearly shown on his face.

 

“Dedication,” Renard prompts.

 

Swallowing, Nick gives a short nod.

 

“What else?” the Captain asks.

 

“Uh… focus,” Nick suggests. He receives a nod, and a motion for him to continue. “Attention to detail. Commitment. Initiative...” his voice trails off as he wonders what, exactly, the Captain is looking for. He has a sinking feeling it’s something along the lines of ‘Detectives who keep their personal lives private and don’t go around ogling their superior officers’, but he isn’t game enough to say it.

 

“All correct,” the Captain tells him. “But there is a rather vital one that you’re missing.”

 

“Obedience?” Nick hazards a guess.

 

“Also correct,” the Captain says, and there is something in his voice that makes Nick look up at him, trying to understand what he just heard. “But not what I’m looking for.”

 

Nick hesitates – he _really_ doesn’t want to say what he thinks the Captain is actually after.

 

With a sigh, Renard leans back in his chair, steepling his fingers before him. “I value Completion,” he says. Nick hopes his face doesn’t show the direction his mind heads in when the Captain says that word. “I expect my Detectives, once they had started something, to finish it,” Renard explains.

 

Nick is confused. That _wasn’t_ what he had been expecting.

 

“Sir?” he asks.

 

“Tell me, Detective,” the Captain replies. “What was your goal when you took this picture.” His finger taps, once, against the photograph. Nick swallows, glancing away, red flooding his face.

 

“Detective?” the Captain prompts.

 

Nick clears his throat. Somehow, he knows he can’t dodge around or bluff his way out of this one. “I, uh,” he says, “I wanted to become a police officer,” he says.

 

“And?” the Captain prompts.

 

“And, and work with you,” he admits.

 

“And?”

 

Nick’s face is on fire, and he desperately hopes the floor will open up and swallow him – which isn’t happening.

 

“Detective,” Renard prompts once more, voice laced with steel, when still Nick has said nothing.

 

“And,” he grudgingly admits, “I wanted to… to be fucked by you.”

 

The Captain, who had leant forward while prompting Nick, leans back in his seat in satisfaction.

 

“So tell me,” he says, “what, _exactly_ , it is, that you have failed to do?”

 

Floundering, Nick glances up at his Captain. The man’s face is inscrutable – save for that horrible disappointment. What does he mean?

 

Is the Captain asking why Nick failed to get rid of the picture? Or hide it better? Or something?

 

But no… there’s something in the Captain’s gaze…

 

“What do I value, Detective?” Renard asks.

 

Nick’s mouth opens and closes a few times, mind whirring as it races back over their conversation.

 

The Captain sighs, as though Nick has disappointed him – again. “I value Completion,” he says. “Now, what is it that you failed to do?”

 

Nick stares at his Captain. Surely the Captain isn’t saying what he thinks he’s saying – is he?

 

“I...” he says.

 

“Yes?”

 

Nick shakes his head. “You can’t mean -”

 

“What were your goals Nicholas,” the Captain asks, “when you took and then kept this photograph?”

 

Nick swallows. His heart is beating painfully in his chest, and he almost dares to hope.

 

“To become a police officer,” he says.

 

Renard nods. “Which you completed,” he says.

 

“To become a detective,” Nick continues.

 

“Which you also completed.”

 

“To work under you,” Nick adds.

 

“Also completed,” The Captain agrees. “And?”

 

“To be fucked by you,” Nick breathes out.

 

“So tell me, Detective,” the Captain asks. “After all this time, so close to reaching your goal – why did you never bring it to Completion?”

 

Nick gapes at him. His face flushes – but rather than embarrassment or shame (though there is still some of that), he knows it’s mainly for an entirely different reason.

 

“I value Completion, Detective,” the Captain tells him, face serious. “I don’t like things left… unfinished. Do you understand?”

 

Slowly, Nick nods. He thinks he does.

 

“Then?” the Captain asks, spreading his hands in encouragement for Nick to continue, to do _something_.

 

“Will you fuck me?” Nick blurts out.

 

For a moment, he thinks he sees a smile tugging at the corners of his Captain’s lips, before the other man manages to smooth it away. He nods.

 

Nick gapes. “You will?” he asks.

 

“As I said,” the Captain replies, “I value Completion. And Honesty. I do hope you will be honest with me about your desires and goals in future, Detective?”

 

There’s a hint of warning in his tone that has Nick squirming in his seat. “Yes,” he manages to get out.

 

“Yes?” The Captain raises an eyebrow.

 

Nick swallows. “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

Renard smiles at him. “Good,” he says. “Now, I see no reason for us to delay the Completion of your goals – though I’m afraid I _will_ have to punish you. Such lax attention to finishing what you started cannot be tolerated. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick gasps out.

 

“Then,” the Captain says, “I expect to see you, this evening, at 7pm sharp. You will have showered, changed into clean clothing – without underwear – and will bring your handcuffs. You will knock on my door twice, wait, then knock twice more – so that I know it is you.”

 

Nick nods.

 

“I will allow you into my home,” the Captain, his Captain, continues, “where we will deal with your punishment. Then, we will see about bringing your final goal to Completion.”

 

A rush of heady desire washes over Nick, and he’s suddenly infinitely grateful that he’s sitting down. If not, he has a feeling he would have sunk to his knees as they gave way beneath him.

 

“Do you understand what you are to do, Detective?” the Captain asks.

 

Nick nods.

 

“Tell me.”

 

He swallows. “I’m to come to your place, this evening, at 7 o’clock,” he says. “I’m to shower beforehand, and change into clean clothes – but without underwear. I’ll bring my handcuffs. And I’ll knock twice, pause, then knock twice again, so that you know that it’s me.”

 

“Very good,” Renard practically purrs out. Nick feels his spine straighten in response.

 

The Captain reaches out, pushing the photograph towards Nick. “Take this,” he says. “You are to place it in your pocket, keep it with you all day, and bring it with you this evening. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick replies, taking the photograph and sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans.

 

A slight twitch of a smile crosses the Captain’s face. “Good,” he says, straightening a few papers on his desk. “That will be all.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Getting to his feet, Nick somehow manages to make his way over to the door to the office. He fumbles with the handle for a moment, before remembering to unlock it.

 

It is, he decides, going to be a terribly long day. He is already so hard it is uncomfortable to walk, and the photograph is burning a hole in his pocket, against his ass.

 

“Detective,” the Captain calls, just as Nick is about to step out of the office. He pauses, one hand on the now open door, glancing back towards his Captain. “Do keep in mind what we have discussed,” Renard says.

 

Swallowing, Nick nods. “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

 


	2. the contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick arrives at his Captain's, ready for his punishment... but the Captain wants to go over a few things with him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to mention, here, that I utterly adore Alice_Time's 'The Trouble with Grimms' and that it has likely inspired parts of this chapter as it made me fall utterly in love with the idea of a submissive Nick (and if you haven't read it yet, you should totally go do so as it is more than worth it!)
> 
> WARNING / DISCLAIMER: I deal with some Dom/sub negotiation and contract negotiation in here. I've tried to make it entirely safe, sane and consensual, but admit I have no personal experience in this area. Also, in real life, I wouldn't really recommend deciding to and then signing a contract on the same day you're going to do your first scene. So please, remember that this is fiction and don't use it as a prescription.  
> (also, if you do have experience and want to correct me on anything - feel free!)

Standing in front of his Captain’s door, hand raised, Nick pauses. He is freshly showered, dressed in clean clothing, his jeans rubbing uncomfortably against his ass and cock due to the lack of underwear – a cock that is _still_ hard.

 

A constant burn of arousal, often manifesting itself in an ache, has stayed with him all day.

 

Yet still he hesitates.

 

Swallowing, Nick takes a moment to examine his thoughts. _Why_ is he hesitating? Is he afraid? The answer is immediate – No! Rather, he feels as though his anticipation and desire for what he expects to come next is so great that he almost cannot face it – or the possibility that he might be disappointed.

 

Nick scoffs silently to himself. As if the Captain could ever disappoint. The man is over 6 feet of pure muscle and charisma. Nick’s pretty sure he was fantasizing about the man before he even met him.

 

Yet there’s another worry in his mind. One so hidden, beneath years of ignoring it, that it takes a moment for him to identify it – what if he can’t do this?

 

He craves, Nick admits to himself, being dominated by another man. There is something in him that stands to attention at the very thought. But he has never been very good at it. Too stubborn. Too proud. Too independent.

 

He wanted to submit – but he wanted his partner to be able to make him submit. If they couldn’t actually dominate him, it wouldn’t work.

 

So, he’d stopped looking. Because he’d never found someone who could truly bring out his submission.

 

And one, just _one_ , conversation with his Captain, had reminded him, full-force, of that silent longing within him – to be forced to submit. To find someone dominant enough that he would _want_ to submit to them.

 

Nick swallows.

 

He hesitates because what is on the other side of that door may just be either everything he has always wanted, or the realisation that he’ll never have what he wants. Because the Captain is the most dominant person he knows.

 

Drawing a deep breath, Nick steels his nerves.

 

He knocks twice. Pauses. Knocks twice again.

 

“Come in,” the Captain’s voice calls out.

 

Reaching out, Nick touches the door handle, feeling it turn beneath his hand. Pushing the door open, he steps into the Captain’s entryway, closing the door behind him.

 

“Lock the door.” Nick does so.

 

“Come here, Nick,” the Captain calls.

 

Following the sound of his voice, Nick finds himself in the Captain’s living room. The man is sitting on a leather couch, backlit by the sunset showing through the floor to ceiling windows which make up one wall and look out over Portland.

 

Nick’s mouth goes dry. Then he’s on his knees.

 

There’s no pause for thought, no decision to submit. No hesitation. One moment he’s taking in the sight of his Captain – dressed in his Dress Uniform – waiting for him. The next, he feels his knees hit the floor, legs collapsing beneath him.

 

A moan leaves his throat.

 

A pleased smile lurks in the Captain’s eyes, though not yet touching his lips. Eyes which drag over Nick, the Captain’s intent gaze making him shudder as though being touched.

 

“I see you have followed my instructions,” the Captain purrs out. “Good.”

 

Nick shudders again.

 

Renard pushes himself to his feet, smoothing down the long lines of his uniform as he does so. Nick’s eyes follow him, mouth dry at the sight. The Captain smirks down at him, beginning to pace around his kneeling Grimm, taking him in from every angle.

 

Nick can feel that gaze land on the cuffs held loosely in his hands, slide over the curve of his ass – line of his jeans unbroken by any underwear. He’s wearing a blue shirt. One he knows brings out the colour of his eyes and skin. It seems to meet with approval.

 

Returning to face Nick, the Captain takes a step backwards, eyes darting towards the coffee table. A glance shows Nick that there is some paperwork sitting on top of it.

 

“Before we begin,” the Captain says, “there are a few things that we need to go over.”

 

Nick nods – but his thoughts are not entirely on his Captain’s words. How can they be? When that suit accentuates the long lines of that body, the impressive authority of his figure.

 

Re-taking his seat, the Captain easily drags the coffee table closer, so that it is sitting between them. Nick glances down at the paperwork on it. He hadn’t though his mouth could get any drier, but somehow, it does.

 

There is a contract sitting on the table.

 

“This,” the Captain says, tapping a long finger against the papers, “is a simple contract. You will read it, consider it, and then let me know your answer.”

 

Nick nods, but his mind is definitely elsewhere, conjuring up all kinds of images of the kinds of things his Captain must want to do to him if he thinks a contract is necessary.

 

There’s a sigh.

 

Looking up, Nick gulps to see the frown on his Captain’s face. “Are you paying attention, Nicholas?” Renard asks.

 

He nods. But there is something expectant in the Captain’s eyes, so he adds, “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good.” Renard spins the contract so that it is facing Nick. “Read this,” he says.

 

The Captain leans back in his seat, Nick’s eyes hungrily taking in the way his uniform moves over strong thighs and biceps. Swallowing, Nick turns his attention back to the contract, trying to read it – but his mind will not stay there, too distracted by the imposing and commanding figure of his Captain just across from him.

 

Renard clears his throat.

 

Blushing, Nick leans back over the contract. But it cannot hold his attention. Not with the other man in the room. So close. And yet so far.

 

His eyes dart up, peeking out from under his lashes, then flick away again.

 

There is a sigh. Nick stiffens.

 

“Nicholas,” the Captain says, “are you having difficultly keeping your mind on the contract?” Despite the sigh, there is a note of genuine questioning in his tone.

 

Nick chances a glance up, giving a short nod.

 

The Captain nods in reply. “Very well,” he says. He pauses, face thoughtful, as though considering just what they should do. “The contract,” he tells Nick, “cannot be signed until you fully understand and agree with it.”

 

Nick nods. “Yes, Sir,” he says, though he wonders how the Captain is going to ensure that when Nick can’t even focus enough to read the thing.

 

Sighing, Renard rises to his feet, bending over to tap against the paperwork. “This paper,” he explains, “has been treated with a zaubertrank, which will ensure you cannot sign without full comprehension and agreement.”

 

Nick stills, mouth going dry as he wonders whether he _will_ be getting any of the promised punishment that evening. He isn’t sure he _can_ concentrate on the contract enough to satisfy a zaubertrank.

 

“Part of the contract,” the Captain continues, “is that you must write down your safeword.”

 

Nick’s gaze snaps back to him. A safeword?

 

The Captain gives him a soft smile. “I’m afraid we cannot go any further without a safeword, Nicholas,” he says.

 

And oh – the shudder that his full name on the Captain’s lips brings has Nick biting his lip.

 

“Apparently,” the Captain says, “you cannot concentrate while I am in the room.” He takes a step backwards. “Therefore, I am going to leave the room. You will remain here,” he says, “you may get up, walk around, sit on the couches, or whatever else you wish – so long as you remain in this room.”

 

Swallowing, Nick nods.

 

“You will stay in this room, and you will think about this,” the Captain instructs him. “You will read over the contract until you are sure you understand it. You will consider every aspect of it, and whether you are willing to sign it.

 

“You will write down any questions you have or amendments you would like to make. Then, you will think of a safeword.

 

“Should you complete these tasks before I return, you are to start compiling a list of all the things you would like me to do to you,”

 

Nick thinks he could almost come in his pants, just by the Captain talking to him like this.

 

“And a list of those things you _do not_ want me to do.” The Captain fixes him with a stern gaze, heavily implying the importance of this task. “I will leave you now,” the Captain says, “and return later. I trust you will have done all I have asked of you?” He raises an eyebrow at the last.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick manages to get out – his voice is far breathier than he had hoped, but he has never felt so utterly willing to submit to someone before. It is a new, and heady, feeling.

 

The Captain gives a short nod, turns on his heel, and exits the room.

 

Nick watches him go, watches the flex of the uniform across the Captain’s tall form. Only when he can no longer see the other man does he turn back to the contract, determined to read it.

 

At first, his mind wanders. Every blink of his eyes returns to his vision the image of the Captain in his Dress Uniform, the sound of his smooth voice issuing orders to Nick, and the promises hiding in his eyes.

 

But, slowly, as he stares down at the contract before him – he doesn’t bother moving from his kneeling position, for some reason it brings him a level of calm and comfort he has never experienced before, even without the Captain in the room – Nick begins to make sense of it.

 

He reads just one sentence first. Than another. And another. And he realises that the Captain has been incredibly clever in leaving him alone. Without the other man in the room to distract him, and with orders to focus on the contract – it becomes the only thing Nick can think about. Everything else falls away as he slips into a state of focused calm, mind spinning as he considers things from every angle.

 

He reads through the entire contract. Then he returns to the beginning and starts again.

 

From what he reads, it is fairly simple. It states that the signee (Nick, if he signs) is willing to and desirable of, submitting to Sean Renard. It is a promise that, should he, at any time, feel the least bit uncomfortable with a situation, he will let the Captain know, via use of the stoplight system – Orange to let the Captain know to slow down, pause or reconsider, but not stop the scene.

 

It is a promise that, should he, at any time, want the Captain to stop what he is doing and/or asking Nick to do or not do, he will let him know – Red for stop.

 

It is a promise, by the Captain, that he will look after and care for Nick, always seek to meet his needs and desires, and will be honest and open with him about what it is he wants and desires.

 

It is a promise, by the signee (Nick), to submit to the Captain, to seek to please him and meet his needs and desires, and always be open and honest about his own needs and desires.

 

It is a promise to respect and listen to any limits set by either man, and a promise that, should either man feel they are no longer able to keep the contract – for any reason – it will become null and void, releasing both men from it.

 

There is a line for him to write his safeword. And an appendix for adding the lists – things he desires, and any hard or soft limits he may have.

 

It is incredibly simple and yet manages to cover everything. It also, Nick realises, leaves him with a feeling of safety and pleasure settled low in his stomach. It is obvious the Captain has crafted this contract with care, being careful to ensure not only Nick’s safety, but also his pleasure through it.

 

There is nothing there that makes him hesitate. Nothing that makes him want to push it away.

 

Instead, his hand itches for a pen – so that he can sign.

 

But the Captain did not tell him to sign.

 

He reads the contract through once more – to ensure he fully understands it. If he concentrates, he can feel the power of the zaubertrank soaking the paper, knows the Captain was serious – if he doesn’t fully understand or agree, he won’t be able to sign.

 

Even that sends a thrill of safety and anticipation zinging through him, at the lengths the Captain is willing to go to for him. The protection he is giving him, even from himself.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Nick is simply kneeling there, mind almost blank, when Renard returns. A soft footfall alerts him to the other man’s presence, and he looks up.

 

“Have you completed your tasks?” the Captain asks.

 

Nick nods. “Yes, Sir,” he says. Reaching out, he picks up the contract, turning it to face towards the Captain and holding it out towards him.

 

The Captain accepts it, eyes scanning over it. He sees the safeword Nick has added – Aunt Marie – a good choice, and certainly something that would make both of them stop, even if it wasn’t a safeword.

 

He sees the lists Nick has completed.

 

“Your lists are rather short, Nicholas,” he comments.

 

Nick swallows. “I don’t know,” he says. The Captain’s raised eyebrow urges him to continue. Blushing, Nick glances down. “I don’t really know,” he says, gesturing helplessly, “I haven’t really...” his voice trails off.

 

The Captain frowns, taking a seat on the couch so that they are closer in height. “I need you to be clear, Nick,” he says, “what don’t you know?”

 

“My limits,” Nick admits. “I haven’t really done much like this before, so… I don’t really know what they are.”

 

“And the things you have written here?”

 

“I went with my gut,” he admits. “If the thought of it makes me harder,” he blushes, “– it went under things I want. If the thought made me uneasy – it went under limits.”

 

The Captain hums, thoughtful. “These lists,” he says, “can and _must_ be amended at any time – even should you simply decide that, for a day or a week or a month or however long, something is off limits – you need to tell me and it needs to be recorded here.

 

“I will _not_ have you feeling uncomfortable or unsafe because your limits and desires change and you are embarrassed to tell me. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Nick thrills at the protectiveness filling the Captain’s voice, aimed at him.

 

“How much experience have you had?” the Captain asks.

 

Nick’s face burns with the force of his blush. “I, uh, I...” he begins, shaking his head as his voice trails off. For a moment, he wonders whether this isn’t part of his punishment – being made to wait and think and discuss when all he really wants is for the Captain to do _something_ to him. But he knows it isn’t. Knows the Captain is deadly serious – nothing will happen until he is sure Nick understands and agrees fully. And that, even more than the Captain’s domineering presence or steel-like muscles, makes Nick _want_ to submit.

 

“Nick?” Renard asks.

 

“I tried, a few times,” Nick admits. “Went to some clubs. Even dated a guy back in college, who was happy to try a few things, but I… I wasn’t good at it,” he admits. “I wanted to submit, but I just couldn’t seem to do it. I’d always end up unsatisfied at best, knowing I hadn’t submitted, and confrontational at worst, trying to force the other man to make me submit and instead finding myself dominating them...” his voice trails off, shame churning in his gut.

 

Will the Captain even want him now that he knows how poorly Nick does at this whole submission thing?

 

But the Captain is giving him a considering look, something warm in his eyes that makes Nick hope.

 

“You’re a Grimm,” the Captain says simply. “It is most likely a survival instinct for you not to submit. I doubt any normal human would ever be able to Dominate you.”

 

Nick shudders at that word – dominate.

 

“You don’t appear to be having any trouble submitting to me so far,” the Captain continues, motioning towards where Nick is still kneeling.

 

“No, Sir,” Nick admits, ducking his head at a renewed blush. “This is the first time,” he admits. And _that_ , is definitely a pleased smirk on the Captain’s face.

 

“Do you fully understand the contract?” the Captain asks.

 

Nick nods. “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

“Explain it to me.”

 

So Nick does.

 

“Are there any amendments you wish to make?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Very well.” Leaning forward, the Captain places the contract on the coffee table, flipping it to the back, where the section for their signatures is. But, instead of grabbing the pen Nick used to write his lists, Renard places his thumb firmly against the space just above the line.

 

There is a feeling of power in the room, a flash. As the Captain removes his finger, Nick sees his thumbprint outlined where his signature would go. It shimmers a strange violet colour.

 

“The colour of the zaubertrank,” the Captain explains, as though he can read Nick’s thoughts. “It has found me both sincere and aware, and accepted my claim and promise.” He pushes the contract towards Nick.

 

Swallowing, Nick reaches out, placing his thumb above the line for his signature. The paper warms beneath his finger, and he feels _something_ wash through him, as though testing him.

 

There’s a flash, and he removes his hand to see his thumbprint there, also shimmering in violent.

 

He breaths out with a laugh, a kind of giddy anticipation moving through him as he realises _he just signed a Dominance/Submission Contract with his Captain!_

 

There is a subtle change in the Captain’s demeanor, a softening, as though he is relieved that the Contract accepted Nick’s signature. Lifting up the paper, Renard stands, moving over to place it upon a sideboard.

 

“The Contract is now linked to us,” he says. “And, should our situation or agreement in regards to the Contract change in any way – it will reflect that. Should there a change of some kind – such as a new or temporary limit, or desire to relax a current limit, it will glow a soft violet to alert us to that fact.

 

“Should either one of us, for any reason, no longer feel that we wish to, or can, fulfill the contract, it will turn black, to indicate that it has become null and void.”

 

He turns back to look at Nick, eyes raking over the Grimm still kneeling on his sitting room floor.

 

“Do you understand?” he asks.

 

Nick nods, “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

“Then,” the Captain says, taking a step towards his Grimm. “I think it’s time for your punishment, don’t you?”

 

Nick gazes up at him, mouth dry, heart pounding with anticipation, cock straining against his jeans.

 

“Yes, Sir,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that originally I had this listed as a two-chapter fic. That has now changed to three (and may change to four - we'll see), as Sean was adamant that he was going to 'do things right' - hence all the stuff with the contract that basically makes up this chapter.
> 
> So it looks like we won't get any actual 'punishment' until next chapter. Depending on how long the 'punishment' ends up being, there may for a fourth chapter for the for some comfort/aftercare afterwards. We'll see how it goes when I write the next chapter and how much fits into it.
> 
> (and yes, I've actually already started the next chapter...)


	3. the punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contract signed, Nick must now face his punishment from his Captain...

“Stand up,” the Captain orders, and Nick scrambles to do so. There is an eagerness to please thrumming through him that has never been present before – no matter _how_ much he had wanted it.

 

It is, he realises, because he trusts the Captain. He had trusted him before, learnt to rely on him, had to trust him with his life in the field, but after the care the other man has taken with the contract...

 

He trusts him completely.

 

And with that trust, comes the ability to submit – because he knows the Captain will look after him. Protect him. Ensure he feels safe and cared for.

 

“Good,” Renard purrs. His voice rumbles through Nick, making him shudder.

 

“Sir?” he asks.

 

The Captain pauses. “Yes?”

 

“What’s your safeword?”

 

Smiling, the Captain nods at him. “Marie Kessler,” he replies. Nick makes a face but, just as his own safeword – Aunt Marie – he knows it is a good choice. There is no chance of Nick continuing should he hear that.

 

“Pass me the photograph,” the Captain instructs.

 

Nick blushes, feeling a renewed burn in the pocket against his ass where the picture is. Reaching back, he pulls it out, handing it over to the Captain.

 

Renard nods, a pleased light in his eyes. Turning, he places the photograph next to the contract on the sideboard. A strange kind of thrill passes through Nick – to know the Captain wants it there, where it can be seen, as though it’s something important.

 

Nick’s hands clench around his handcuffs in an attempt to prevent himself for reaching out towards the other man.

 

The Captain notices. “Pass me your handcuffs,” he says, holding out his hand.

 

Nick does so, allowing his fingers to brush against the skin of the Captain’s hand in the process. Renard makes no move to acknowledge that fact, simply turning the handcuffs over in his hands, examining them.

 

“How did you feel,” he asks, “bringing these with you?”

 

Nick’s mouth opens and closes for a moment, as he struggles to put his feelings into words.

 

“Nicholas?” the Captain prompts.

 

“Hard,” he blurts out, face burning as he realises what he has just said.

 

Sean chuckles. “Good,” he says. He lets the handcuffs dangle from one long finger, gaze trailing over Nick. “Would you like me to use them on you?” he asks.

 

Nick is nodding before the Captain has even completed his sentence. The burn of his arousal kicks up a notch.

 

“Nicholas?” Sean prompts.

 

“Yes, Sir,” he manages to get out, mouth dry with anticipation.

 

The Captain nods. “These are too harsh,” he says, making Nick worry for a moment that the Captain will refuse the restraint he is almost panting for, “to be used simply as they are.” The Captain fixes Nick with a look. “Upstairs,” he says, “in my bedroom, there are a number of ties hanging in the wardrobe. You will go upstairs, enter my room, choose two ties, and return here with them. You will not stop to look at or touch anything else. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Nick thinks his heart is going to thud out of his chest. He wasn’t aware he _could_ get so turned on.

 

“Good,” the Captain replies. “Do so.”

 

Turning, Nick hurries to comply.

 

“Walk,” the Captain calls after him, and Nick slows down, forcing himself not to rush. He climbs the stairs, whole body feeling taut, finds and enters the Captain’s bedroom.

 

It’s a good thing he was ordered not to look at or touch anything else, he realises, or the temptation to do so would be too much. This room is his Captain’s – it holds so many secrets and things about the other man he wishes to know.

 

But he has his orders.

 

Opening the wardrobe, Nick stares at the hanging ties. He has to pick two. His eyes flick over them, taking in colours and patterns – mostly the former and not too many of the latter. Finally, he reaches out, taking a soft green tie the colour of his Captain’s eyes, and a bright red, the colour of passion.

 

Closing the wardrobe, he heads back downstairs, holding himself stiffly in order to not run down the stairs – he is fairly sure that would be met with disapproval.

 

The Captain is sitting calmly on the couch, waiting for him. Nick swallows at the renewed sight of the other man in his dress uniform. The Captain definitely wears a uniform well.

 

Moving forward until he is standing before Sean, Nick holds out the two ties he has chosen.

 

Without saying a word, the Captain looks them over, taking them out of Nick’s hands to feel them and examine them properly. “Very good,” he says.

 

Nick hadn’t thought those two words could make him ache like that. Oh, he’d known he wanted to submit, wanted someone to talk to him like that – but he hadn’t thought those words would be able to wrap around his cock and tug without a single touch.

 

His lips part slightly.

 

Taking the first tie, the Captain wraps it around one of the cuffs, tying it off and letting the ends dangle down. He repeats the process with the other tie, until both cuffs are wrapped in soft material.

 

Nick’s knees grow weak and he has to steal himself in order to remain standing.

 

“Sir,” he breaths out.

 

The Captain looks up at him. “You want this, don’t you, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick says.

 

Sean nods. “And yet,” he says, “you are here for a punishment, are you not, Nicholas?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick agrees. For a moment, he feels the temptation to worry about where the Captain is going with his line of questioning – he _really_ wants those cuffs wrapped around his wrists. But the feelings of safety and protection from earlier are still with him, so he dismisses those thoughts easily. He trusts the other man.

 

“These,” the Captain says, tapping against the handcuffs, “are for good boys, don’t you think, Nicholas?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” His knees buckle, and Nick sinks downwards before catching himself. Sean waits until the grimm has his legs back under him before continuing.

 

“Are you a good boy, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

Nick opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure how to answer.

 

“Do you want to be a good boy, Nicholas?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Do you want to be _my_ good boy?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Sean smiles at him. “Good,” he says. He places the handcuffs down on the coffee table. “Good boys get rewards, Nicholas,” he explains. “Would you like those to be your reward?”

 

Nick whines – actually whines – a sound he is surprised to hear leave his own throat.

 

“Yes please, Sir,” he says.

 

The Captain hums thoughtfully for a moment, before nodding. “Very well,” he says. “Colour?”

 

“Green,” Nick replies, almost stumbling over the word in his haste to get it out.

 

Sean smirks. He gestures towards Nick with one hand, making a spinning motion. “Turn around and drop your pants,” he says.

 

Nick’s obeying before he fully registers what he’s doing. His jeans fall down around his ankles and he goes to step out of them.

 

“Wait,” the Captain orders. “Leave them there.”

 

Nick stills.

 

He can feel the blush burning across his skin as he stands there, bottom half naked, before his Captain. At least he is facing away from the other man or, with Renard sitting down, he’d have a perfect view of Nick’s cock, standing to attention as it is.

 

His cock throbs, red and hard and already leaking.

 

“Very good,” the Captain purrs out. There is a soft sound of movement, and Nick guesses the other man has stood up. “Colour?” the Captain asks.

 

“Green.”

 

More sounds of movement. From the corner of his eye, Nick sees the Captain come into view. He has his hands clasped behind his back as he casually strolls around Nick, taking him in from every side.

 

Nick’s blush increases, but it only makes his straining cock grow harder (which he hadn’t thought it _could_ ).

 

The Captain moves behind him once more, and then there is a hand on Nick’s ass.

 

He jerks, surprise washing through him, before pressing back against that hand. It is instantly removed.

 

“Stay still,” the Captain orders.

 

Swallowing, Nick nods. “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

The hand returns. It caresses over the flesh of his right ass-cheek for a moment, before moving to the other. Then it drifts up, sliding beneath Nick’s top to rest on the small of his back. Gentle pressure prompts him to bend forward at his waist until his shoulders are lower than his ass, leaving it up in the air.

 

He is slightly off-balance, and wonders if he will be able to remain in that position for very long.

 

There are footsteps as the Captain leaves – and then returns.

 

He has a chair with him, Nick notices, which he places before the grimm, moving Nick’s arms until his forearms lean against the back of the chair. It supports his weight, giving him balance.

 

The Captain steps backwards. “Very nice,” he says.

 

Nick isn’t entirely sure just what is ‘very nice’ about the way he is standing, bent over, ass in the air, cock practically waving before him he’s so turned on, but he will happily do whatever it takes to keep that approval in his Captain’s voice.

 

There is a sound of movement, and then Nick feels something press against his hands. He glances down. The handcuffs. He has to swallow against his suddenly dry throat.

 

“Hold these for me, Nicholas,” the Captain says.

 

“Yes, Sir,” he breaths out, fingers tightening around them. It’s steadying, he realises, giving him something to hold onto.

 

“Good boys,” the Captain says, “hold those during their punishment – as a reminder of just what they will receive at the end of it. You won’t drop those, will you, Nicholas?”

 

“No, Sir,” he shakes his head as well, just to make it absolutely clear.

 

“Good,” Sean praises him. “Good boys don’t drop things they’ve been given to hold.” The implied order is clear – if Nick wants to prove himself a good boy, he mustn’t drop the handcuffs.

 

He shivers, wondering just what the Captain will do that will make him want to drop them. In response, his fingers tighten around the cuffs, thankful for the ties that make them softer against his grip.

 

“Colour?” Sean asks.

 

“Green,” Nick replies, voice breathy. He’s somewhat surprised to notice that it really _is_ green. That there is no hesitation, no feeling of trying to force himself to submit. Instead, he finds himself easily in that space he’d so yearned for yet never been able to quite manage before. He is definitely _green_.

 

A large hand comes to rest on Nick’s ass-cheek again, a light touch. “I’m going to spank you now, Nicholas,” the Captain says. “You will count for me as I do so. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“You are not allowed to come,” the Captain continues. “This is a punishment. Should you find yourself no longer able to hold off – you will tell me immediately. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Colour?”

 

“Green.”

 

Giving a nod, Sean takes a step back, raises his hand, then lowers it with a harsh _smack_ against his grimm’s bare ass.

 

“One,” Nick gasps out. His whole body jerks, and he is incredibly grateful for the chair – certain he would have fallen without it. There is a sharp sting, followed by a gentle burn in his ass – and he wants _more_.

 

_Smack_ .

 

“Two.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Three.” Nick’s fingers tighten around the cuffs, desperately winding themselves through them so that he can’t let go. His mind is already drifting, straining to focus on what is happening. On the feel of the material-covered metal in his hands. On the barest sounds of movement from behind him. The feel of the air against his bare skin. The gentle burn in his ass. 

 

_Smack._

 

“Four.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Five.” Nick is panting. He can feel his muscles quivering with the effort of keeping himself still. 

 

_Smack._

 

“Six.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Seven.”

 

_Smack_ .

 

“Eight.” The burn is spreading, the Captain shifting his hand to distribute his smacks all across Nick’s ass. 

 

_Smack_ .

 

“Nine.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Ten.” Nick jerks as the Captain lays down a particularly hard smack. His ass burns and stings, and he can feel the heat filling it as his blood is raised to the surface – but, somehow, his ass has become connected to his cock.

 

Each  _smack_ makes his cock jerk, arousal building higher within him.

 

_Smack._

 

“Eleven.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Twelve.”

 

_Smack_ .

 

“Thirteen.” His voice goes higher on that one, pre-cum dribbling from the tip of his cock.

 

_Smack._

 

“Fourteen.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Fifteen.” Nick is panting, breathing hard. There is nothing in the world but the feel of the cuffs in his hands, the burn in his ass, the sharp sting of the smacks, and the arousal winding him higher and higher.

 

_Smack_ .

 

“Sixteen.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Seventeen.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Eighteen.” There is sweat dripping down his face; though he isn’t moving, he feels as though he’s running a marathon. His heart pounds within his chest, and he feels sure the Captain must be able to hear it.

 

_Smack._

 

“Nineteen.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Twenty.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Twenty-one.”

 

There is the soft caress of a hand against his burning skin, and Nick shudders. His cock twitches.

 

“Sir!” he manages to gasp out, voice thready with desperation.

 

Sean must understand what he means, for a long arm snakes around his waist, hand clamping down around his cock, squeezing the base – hard.

 

Nick gasps, his orgasm strangled before it can leave him. The Captain’s hand is a wash of sensation against his cock, pushing him towards the edge at the same time as it holds him back from it. 

 

Giving another squeeze, the Captain slowly releases his hold on Nick’s cock, sliding his hand away.

 

Nick pants. He isn’t sure how much more of this he can take. His ass is burning, but his cock  _aches_ with the need for release.

 

“Please Sir,” he gasps out.

 

“Please?” the Captain questions.

 

“I… I need...” Nick pants.

 

_Smack._

 

“Twenty-two!” he manages to get out, body shuddering.

 

_Smack._

 

“Twenty-three.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Twenty-four.” A drop of sweat rolls down Nick’s nose, hanging at the tip.

 

_Smack._

 

“Twenty-five.”

 

_Smack!_ It lands harder against his ass.

 

“Twenty-six.”

 

_Smack!_ Even harder than the last.

 

“Twenty-seven!”

 

_Smack!_

 

“Twenty-eight!”

 

_Smack!_ The force of the Captain’s hit pushes Nick’s body forwards and he has to brace himself with his forearms against the chair.  It skids slightly against the floor.

 

“Twenty-nine!” he gasps out.

 

_Smack!_

 

“Thirty!”

 

Panting, it takes Nick a moment to realise that no further smacks are landing against his ass. After a nother moment, a gentle hand rests on his burning skin, rubbing soothingly.

 

“Such a good boy,” The Captain purrs out. “Are you still holding those handcuffs for me?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick manages, fingers clenching reflexively around them.

 

“Good.” The hand leaves his ass. There is a shift, the soft sound of movement. “Remember,” the Captain says, “you may not come.”

 

The very words have Nick tensing, wondering what is coming next. 

 

Blunt teeth sink into the flesh of his right ass-cheek. Instinctively, Nick jerks away from those teeth, before pressing back into them with a moan. 

 

“Sir!” he cries out, feeling his cock start to pulse.

 

A strong hand wraps around the base of his cock like steel – preventing the orgasm before it can properly emerge. His cock jerks, a few dribbles of cum leaking from the tip – but Nick is still on edge. Still hard and aching and desperate to come.

 

Slowly, the pressure of the teeth against his ass begins to let up, and Nick heaves a shuddering sigh of release. He hadn’t known he’d enjoy the feeling of his Captain’s teeth in his flesh quite so much. 

 

“Oh, you _are_ a good boy, aren’t you, Nicholas?” the Captain asks.

 

Nick whines. His mind is fogged with desire and need. He struggles to find words, thankful that they are easier to find due to their repetition.

 

“Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

“ _My_ good boy,” the Captain says.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick breathes. Oh, how he _aches_. Each time the Captain speaks, his breath washes over the burning skin of Nick’s ass, cool against the lingering heat there. 

 

“Please, Sir,” Nick gets out. His fingers tense around the cuffs as he struggles to hold himself back, teetering on the edge.

 

“Do you know why I am making you wait, Nicholas?” the Captain asks.

 

A strangled sound leaves Nick’s throat. A soft kiss is pressed to his ass. He shudders.

 

“I am making you wait,” the Captain informs him, “so that in future you will remember to talk to me.” His teeth nip at Nick’s ass, scraping lightly.

 

Nick moans.

 

“You could have come already, Nicholas,” the Captain informs him, “many times, in fact, if you had just spoken to me sooner.”

 

Nick feels tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He’s not sure exactly why they’re there. He doesn’t feel sad – simply aroused beyond anything he’s ever experienced before, and kind of floaty between the arousal and pain and the knowledge that the Captain  _will_ take care of him.

 

“Colour?” Sean asks.

 

“Green,” Nick manages to get out. Talking is becoming increasingly difficult. All his effort going to holding himself still, and holding himself back – the Captain may have stopped spanking his ass, but the more time that passes, the more the burn in his ass seems to increase, without even being touched. A constant reminder.

 

“Such a good boy,” The Captain murmurs. Another kiss against his ass. “Would you like to come, Nicholas?”

 

“Yes!” Nick gasps out.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

Sean chuckles. “Yes,” he says, “I imagine you would.” Long fingers wrap around the base of Nick’s cock for a third time, an iron pressure that helps Nick hold off his orgasm just that little bit longer.

 

“Please, Sir,” he gasps out.

 

“Please?” the Captain questions.

 

For a moment, Nick’s mind blanks, unable to think of what the Captain wants him to say. Then he realises.

 

“Please, Sir,” he says, “please, may I come?”

 

“You _have_ been a good boy,” Sean says, “such a good boy.” His breath washes over Nick’s heated ass. A strong hand caresses his burning skin. “So… yes,” the Captain decides. “Yes, you may come, Nicholas.”

 

As soon as the last word leaves his mouth, Sean bites down into the flesh of Nick’s right ass-cheek,  in exactly the same spot as before .

 

Nick cries out, whole body jerking. His orgasm tears itself out of him. His spunk arcing out of his cock, spraying a good few feet away, to splash against the floor. His whole body draws impossibly tight, suspended for a moment upon the sensation of release, before sagging back down. His skin is flushed, sweaty, and prickling with after-shocks of sensation.

 

Strong arms wrap around him, drawing him back into a gentle embrace. His cock spurts,  cum still dribbling out of him,  orgasm still pulsing through him . He has never come so hard or so long before in his life. 

 

He can’t think. Can’t move. All he can do is lie there, awash with sensation as large hands run firmly across his skin, easing the shaking in his limbs. A stream of words washes over him. ‘Good boy’s and ‘well done’s and other things he can’t quite grasp through the way his body shakes in the wake of his release.

 

He feels himself shift, lifted, cradled in strong arms. Sighing, Nick leans his head against the firm chest behind him. Dimly, he is aware of his jeans being tugged off his ankles. His shoes and socks being removed.

 

He is situated on the couch, back against Sean’s chest,  turned slightly so that his still-burning ass is open to the air . He feels heavy, lethargic.  His mind drifts somewhere, between sensations. The feel of the Captain’s hands, moving in smooth strokes over his skin, grounds him. Prevents him from simply floating away.

 

His eyes drift closed, head turning to seek the scent and warmth of Sean’s chest.

 

He sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, yes, there's going to be another chapter - 'cos they still haven't gotten to the 'Nick being fucked by Sean' part that was promised in chapter one. I'd apologise, but I have a feeling you'll all be happy to get an extra chapter ;)


	4. The aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean looks after Nick in the wake of his punishment - Nick is feeling utterly content and safe.   
> There may be some cuddling, more kneeling, and hand-feeding...

Slowly Nick moves back towards awareness. He is relaxed and comfortable, upper body resting against a firm chest that moves gently as the Captain breaths. His lower half is still naked, the cool air brushing over his skin. His ass burns, but is tilted to the side so that it isn’t resting against anything. His legs sprawl beneath him along the couch.

 

Turning his head, Nick nuzzles into the Captain’s chest. He can’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed – perhaps he never has. There is a gentle pause in the hand stroking through his hair – an indication the Captain has noticed his awareness – but then it continues as though nothing had happened.

 

There is a soft sound – like a cupboard opening and closing elsewhere in the house. If he wasn’t so relaxed, Nick would have wondered about it. Instead, he finds himself somewhat surprised to feel the cool press of glass against his lips.

 

Automatically, he opens his mouth. The glass is tipped, a trickle of water dribbling into his mouth. Nick hums happily. That’s nice. When the glass is empty, he feels it move away, though he doesn’t hear it placed down against anything. Instead, he dimly hears a soft sound from the other room, as of a glass being placed in the sink.

 

Strange, he acknowledges, considering he is still resting against Sean, the man’s hand stroking through his hair. Far as he knows, there is nobody else there.

 

Lying there, surrounded by warmth and comfort, Nick realises he doesn’t want to move. His body feels well-used, wrung out, and pleasantly lax. There is nothing he’d rather be doing and nowhere he’d rather be than right where he is. It is a novel sensation.

 

Sighing softly, he presses a light kiss against the Captain’s chest.

 

 

*

 

It is some time later, how much time, Nick isn’t sure, that he feels himself coming the rest of the way up. He is more aware of his surroundings, beyond simply the man holding him.

 

Nick gives a soft sigh. He would have been happy to float in that comfort forever.

 

Then he remembers that the Captain has promised to fuck him. A rush of arousal rushes over him, making him shift restlessly. The Captain’s hand stills in his hair.

 

“How are you feeling?” the older man asks.

 

Nick hums, trying to put words to his utter contentment. “Relaxed,” he says, “safe.”

 

“Good.” The Captain’s hand runs down his arm, then back up again. “Do you feel up to sitting up?”

 

Nick considers that, does he? His body is slowly returning to more of a normal feeling, less wrung-out, though the relaxation stays with him. He nods. “Yes, Sir,” he says. It slips out without thought, but when he realises what he has said – he feels no shame or embarrassment. Already, it seems natural to respond to the other man in this way, while they are like this.

 

Behind him, the Captain shifts, moving Nick upwards into a sitting position.

 

The grimm lets out another soft sigh, but pushes himself upright. As he does so, his ass presses against the soft cushions of the couch and he hisses.

 

Oh, he’ll be feeling that for a while.

 

Shifting, Nick tries to find a position that puts the least amount of weight on his ass. Sean chuckles. “You don’t have to sit, you know,” he says.

 

Nick glances across at him. As his mind registers just what the other man is suggesting, he’s already sliding to his knees on the floor. And oh! that’s better.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Nick revels in the feel of his knees against the ground, the knowledge that, when he opens his eyes, he’ll be looking up at the Captain, submitting to him.

 

Even had his ass not been burning, he’s sure he would have found himself on his knees upon the floor. It is, he realises, a position he is quickly becoming rather fond of. He feels calm and relaxed, confident in knowing the Captain will look after him.

 

His ass still burns, though with the air around it, the burn is less intense. In fact, Nick realises, he _wants_ some of that intensity, that reminder, back again.

 

Slowly, he lowers himself down until his ass rests upon his ankles. Pain flares where his heels dig into his buttocks, but it is a welcome pain. One that makes his cock twitch in memory of where it came from.

 

Closing his eyes, Nick breathes out slowly, simply letting himself feel. A strong hand reaches out, stroking through his hair.

 

“You are exquisite like this,” the Captain tells him.

 

Nick hums, partly in agreement, partly because he can’t see himself the way the Captain does. But that’s okay – so long as the Captain is happy with him.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

The question takes Nick by surprise – he hadn’t thought about food at all. Concentrating, he realises that, yes, beneath everything else he is feeling, there is the lingering hunger that lets him know he has yet to eat dinner.

 

At the same time, his stomach clenches, as though warning him against putting too much in it.

 

“Nicholas?” Sean prompts, when he remains silent.

 

“Maybe?” Nick replies. He frowns, giving a shake of his head as he tries to figure out whether he wants to eat or not.

 

“Hmmmm,” the Captain agrees. There is another stroke through Nick’s hair, then the other man is standing. Opening his eyes, Nick watches as the Captain smiles down at him, leaving the room.

 

The Captain’s ass, Nick decides, happily watching the Captain’s back as he leaves, is a thing of beauty.

 

He waits, kneeling where he is. The Captain hasn’t said where he’s going or what he’s doing – but that’s okay, Nick realises. He doesn’t need to know that. The fact that the Captain has promised to take care of him is enough.

 

It isn’t long before Sean returns. He is carrying a tray upon which, Nick realises, there  is an assortment of cut of pieces of fruit, and a  warm-smelling soup. His stomach rumbles, deciding it is actually hungry.

 

With a chuckle, Sean places the tray upon the coffee table, retaking his seat upon the couch. Nick is kneeling at his feet and, as the Captain sits, he shifts so that he can lean against those long legs.

 

“Do you have any allergies I should know about?” the Captain asks.

 

Turning his head, Nick looks up at him, somewhat confused. As his commanding officer, the Captain already knows all that information. Sean raises an eyebrow, awaiting a response.

 

“No, Sir,” Nick says.

 

“Good.” Reaching out, the Captain picks up a strawberry, holding it towards Nick’s mouth.

 

Automatically, Nick’s mouth falls open. He doesn’t think about it being strange or weird or anything else like that, instead, he thrills at the feeling of care that washes over him at the action.

 

Long fingers push the fruit between his lips. Closing his teeth around it, Nick tugs the berry into his mouth. His tongue wraps out to stroke against those fingers, a shot of the Captain’s taste bursting across his tastebuds. He moans.

 

Sean chuckles.

 

Another piece of fruit is pressed to his lips – apple. Then another – orange. And another… piece after piece that Nick accepts straight from his Captain’s hands, knelt at his feet and leaning comfortably against his legs.

 

“Think you can keep some soup down?” the Captain asks.

 

Nick nods. “Yes, Sir,” he mutters. He finds himself drifting again. He doesn’t have to be aware, doesn’t have to think – the Captain is taking care of everything. All Nick has to do is kneel there and accept it.

 

“Good boy,” Sean purrs out.

 

Nick shudders at the words.

 

He opens his mouth to accept the spoonful of soup, humming in pleasure as he gets a first taste. The Captain doesn’t say anything, but Nick can feel the pride at his pleasure.

 

Finally, the Captain places the spoon down. “How are you feeling?” he asks.

 

“Comfortably full,” Nick replies, which is true. There is just enough food in his stomach to make him feel comfortable, without being too much or too heavy – neither of which his stomach would cope with well in that moment.

 

“Would you like another drink?” the Captain asks.

 

Nick hums, thoughtful. “Can I feed you?” he asks, blushing immediately after as he realises just what it is he has said.

 

A quick glance up at the Captain shows a raised eyebrow, the  other man considering him thoughtfully. 

 

“Is that something you want to do?” he asks.

 

Nick nods. “Yes, Sir,” he breathes out. It wasn’t something he’d ever really thought of doing before, but the careful way the Captain had fed him had felt strangely intimate, and, he admits to himself, it is something he’d like to allow his Captain to feel as well. He wants to please him.

 

“Please, Sir,” he adds.

 

“Very well,” Sean agrees. He leans back against the couch.

 

Lifting himself off his heels, yet remaining kneeling, Nick examines the tray. There is an assortment of cut fruit left on it, along with a second bowl of  soup . Reaching out, he picks up a strawberry, turning to offer it to his Captain.

 

Raised up on his knees, he is able to lean into the Captain’s space, pressing the fruit against his lips. Sean smiles, teeth nipping light ly at Nick’s fingers as he accepts the fruit.

 

Nick’s fingers tingle at the sensation, and he realises that there is more pleasure to be had from feeding his Captain than simply the joy of pleasing him.

 

Taking up a piece of apple, Nick leans forward, pushing it towards his Captain’s lips. He lets his upper body drape across the Captain’s lap, feeling the material of the Captain’s uniform – a uniform that still makes his mouth go dry and his cock twitch with a single glance at it.

 

Turning back to the tray, Nick picks up a slice of orange, holding it carefully out to his Captain. He places his other hand on the Captain’s thigh – ostensibly in order to balance himself, but really just so that he can curve his fingers over the muscles there.

 

Sean opens his mouth, letting Nick push the fleshy part of the orange between his teeth. Firm lips close around it, sucking forcefully. One of Nick’s fingers is caught by those lips. He shudders at the feeling of suction.

 

Slowly, he draws the orange skin away from his Captain’s mouth. A small trickle of juice slips down from the corner of the Sean’s lips.

 

Without thought, Nick leans in, using his finger to brush it aside. Sean’s hand darts up, closing tight around his wrist, holding him still as the Captain slides that finger into his mouth, tongue swirling over it as he sucks off the juice.

 

Nick releases a shuddering breath.

 

His hand is released. Turning back to the tray, he takes a moment to try and compose himself. His cock, he realises, is completely hard once more. Considering how strongly he had come earlier, he hadn’t thought he would be getting it up again that evening – apparently he was wrong.

 

His skin is flushed, his ass still burning from his spanking, a constant reminder of earlier. The ends of his shirt occasionally brush against his groin, teasing him. Lifting up another strawberry, Nick leans back into his Captain’s space.

 

Piece by piece, Nick feeds the other man, fingers nipped, licked and caught at times between lips or teeth. His hand tingles, sensitive in way he hadn’t known hands  _could_ feel. 

 

As the last piece of fruit vanishes into Sean’s mouth, Nick forces himself to restrain a sigh. How he would like to keep feeding the older man all evening.

 

Still, there is still the soup to go.

 

Lifting up the bowl, Nick carefully places the spoon inside, gathering some of the soup before feeding it to his Captain. As he does so, the Captain smiles down at him. Good. Nick hopes the other man is enjoying this just as much as Nick had – and is.

 

The soup vanishes far too quickly. Placing the empty bowl back on the tray, Nick turns back to face the Captain. He sinks easily back down onto his heels, two spots of brighter pain emerging where his ass presses against his feet.

 

It makes his cock twitch.

 

For a long moment, the Captain simply stares down at him. His face is inscrutable, and yet there is something in the Captain’s eyes that lets Nick know he is pleased.

 

“How are you feeling?” the Captain asks.

 

Nick has to pause a moment to think about that. “Good,” he says. “Relaxed. Calm.” He blushes. “Aroused.”

 

A smirk twitches at the corners of Sean’s lips. “I noticed,” he said.

 

Considering the way Nick’s cock seems determined to stand at attention – he’s not surprised.  Still, the acknowledgement of that fact makes him blush harder. 

 

R eaching out, the Captain smooths his hand over Nick’s hair. It is comforting, as opposed to arousing, and Nick finds himself leaning into it. He lets out a soft whine.

 

“Do you like that, Nicholas?” the Captain asks.

 

“Yes,” he breathes out.

 

“Yes?” The Captain’s hand pauses.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick replies. The hand continues its motions.

 

“Tell me, Nicholas,” the Captain continues, “what would you like to do with the rest of the evening?”

 

Nick’s mouth goes dry and his mouth flutters open and shut for a moment. What does he want to do? There are… too many. Too many things he wants to do – or have done to him.

 

His eyes dart to the side, where the tie-wrapped handcuffs lie.

 

Sean taps him gently under his chin, guiding his face back around to look up at his Captain. “Talk to me,” he says.

 

“I,” Nick begins. He pauses, swallows, licks his lips. “I want...” but there is still so much. Closing his eyes for a moment, cutting off the sight of the Captain in his uniform, Nick forces himself to focus.

 

“I want to be restrained,” he says, eyes opening to catch hold of the Captain’s. He doesn’t want there to be any doubt as to just how much he wants this. “I want you to fuck me,” he continues. “I want you to hold me down. I want to feel your weight against me. I want… I want to keep kneeling for you. I want your hand in my hair. I want to slowly strip you of your uniform, carefully laying it aside. I want to kiss every inch of you.”

 

Pausing, Nick feels his face flame as his thoughts catch up with the words he has just uttered. Has he really just said all of that to his Captain?

 

He has.

 

“Hmmmm,” the Captain replies thoughtfully. “There are quite a few things there that you’d like to do, aren’t there, Nicholas?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick breathes out.

 

“Still,” the Captain continues. “Our night is still fairly young – and you _have_ been a good boy.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick almost whimpers.

 

“And I do believe I promised you a reward if you were a good boy,” Sean says.

 

Nick nods, eyes darting back towards the cuffs. “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

“And I always keep my promises,” Sean says.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick agrees. He is with it enough to realise that he may agree to just about anything considering how turned on he has suddenly become. But he can’t bring himself to regret that. And he trusts his Captain not to abuse it.

 

The Captain’s eyes sweep over Nick. “But first,” he says, “I do believe you are wearing too much clothing.” He motions towards Nick’s shirt. “Take it off. Slowly.”

 

Swallowing, Nick nods, moving to do as he has been ordered. His hands drift down to the ends of his shirt, fingers curling around the edges. Slowly, he draws his shirt upwards, the material scraping against his skin and making a constant wash of arousal move through him.

 

Slowly he drags his hands upwards, tugging the shirt up with them. His arms cross before him, raising the shirt higher, and his view of the Captain is cut off.

 

For a moment, Nick wants to whip the shirt up and off his head, to return his view of his Captain. But he holds himself back. He was ordered to go slowly, so go slowly, he shall.

 

Lifting the shirt off over his head, Nick grins as his eyes fall upon his uniformed Captain once more. He tosses the shirt aside.

 

“Very good,” the Captain says. Leaning forward, he reaches out, a large hand splaying out over Nick’s chest. Long fingers rub against the warm muscles and smooth skin found there. The edge of a fingernail grazes his nipple.

 

Nick jerks, mouth opening in a soundless cry.

 

“Please,” he manages to gasp out, once he has his breath back. 

 

“Please?” the Captain asks.

 

“Please,” Nick repeats. His eyes dart, helplessly, towards the handcuffs. “Please,” he says, “will you cuff me?”

 

The Captain pauses.

 

Nick holds his breath.

 

“Very well,” the Captain says.

 

Nick sinks forward, sagging with the wash of  _relief_ and  _anticipation_ that  runs through him.  His hands snap together in front of him, arms rising as he holds them out towards his Captain. His face burns – he can hardly believe how he is acting, and yet…

 

There is something about being there, on his knees before the Captain, that frees him to submit in this way. To be open and honest about what it is he wants. And to ask for it.

 

“Please, Sir,” he says.

 

Leaning over the grimm, the Captain picks up the handcuffs. He weighs them in his hands for a moment, testing them, before turning his attention to his willing submissive.

 

The smile that lights up the Captain’s eyes lets Nick  know  that he appreciates the younger man’s readiness. With a  _snick_ , the cuffs are opened. Soft material brushes against the skin of Nick’s wrists. Another  _snick_ as they close.

 

The cuffs aren’t tight, not really. But the added material of the ties means that they press gently all the way around Nick’s wrists. Twin bands that make him light up with sensation.

 

He flexes his wrists, pulling against the cuffs – not because he wants to escape them, but rather, because he wants to feel their restraint against him.  It makes him shudder with arousal.

 

“So beautiful,” the Captain says. Raising his eyes, Nick sees the other man looking down at him. His eyes are lit with appreciation and desire. Nick swallows. His eyes lower.

 

“Colour?” the Captain asks.

 

“Green!” Nick declares. If he is perhaps a little more forceful than he had been before, well… he’s beginning to think he needs a colour for ‘so turned on and enjoying this right now I don’t want you to ever stop – in fact, please increase what you’re doing’. But there isn’t – yet – so he satisfies himself with his quick response.

 

T here is movement. Nick looks up as his Captain rises to his feet before him. With Nick on his knees, the Captain towers abo ve him. 

 

A strong hand reaches down, palm open. “Stand up,” The Captain says.

 

Gratefully accepting the unspoken invitation, Nick places his hands in Sean’s, allowing the taller man to help pull him upright. He thrills at the coiled strength he feels in the Captain’s muscles, delighting in the way long fingers curl around the chain between his cuffs, tugging against it.

 

With Nick standing, naked and cuffed, before him, Sean asks his next question. “Are you ready for me to fuck you, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

A strangled whine leaves Nick’s throat, his whole body jerking towards the Captain before he can stop himself.

 

“Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... apparently there's gonna be yet another chapter?  
> Because... yeah... we didn't exactly manage to get to the fucking in this chapter. Next chapter - I promise!
> 
> Also, the muse thinks this should be a series... basically consisting of delicious Sean/Nick Dom/sub smut....


	5. the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean takes Nick upstairs... where the grimm is given some rules to follow before being allowed to undress his Captain, and then Nick asks if he may suck him...

Sean smiles. It curves around his lips and lights up his eyes. A thrill runs through Nick at the sight of that smile.

 

“Good,” Sean says.

 

Turning, he begins to make his way towards the stairs. His hand slips down, along the chain between Nick’s cuffs, tugging against it.

 

Feeling the pressure around his wrists, the way his hands are pulled out before him, Nick stumbles as he steps forward after Sean. The stumble isn’t because Sean is pulling too hard or too fast, but rather because his cock is so hard it’s difficult to walk.

 

Sean leads him up the stairs, keeping the pressure against his cuffs just enough – just enough that Nick can feel it, without dragging him along.

 

He’s panting by the time they reach the top of the stairs. For one, wild, moment, Nick wonders what it would look like if someone entered the Captain’s house… wonders how he looks in that moment. Completely naked save for the cuffs wrapped around his wrists, following after his uniformed Captain.

 

The very thought makes his mouth go dry. Nick lets out a soft whimper. Sean turns back to face him.

 

“Colour?” he asks.

 

“Green,” Nick gasps out. Part of him wishes the Captain would stop asking – stop pausing in what he is doing in order to continually ask Nick about his colour. At the same time, another part of him thrills in it. In the way Sean keeps checking in with him, showing his care. Making sure Nick really is okay with what they’re doing. It makes him want to submit all the more.

 

The Captain takes a step backwards, tugging Nick after him. Licking his lips, Nick follows. He is tugged into the Captain’s bedroom, his eyes immediately darting to the large bed. Sean smirks, seeing the direction his grimm’s gaze goes in.

 

“Now,” he says, using his grip on the handcuffs to drag Nick closer to him. “I do believe there was a list of things you’d like to do this evening?”

 

Nick nods. “Yes, Sir,” he says. His mouth is dry, heart pounding in his chest as his skin prickles – a wash of hyper-awareness running over him. His cock aches he is so hard.

 

One hand wrapped firmly around Nick’s cuffs, Sean uses his other to stroke a soft line down the side of the grimm’s face. “Do you want to pick?” Sean asks. “Or should I?”

 

A strangled sound leaves Nick’s throat – he is so turned on he can barely think, let alone choose what he wants to start with. He wants it all. All at once.

 

The Captain smirks at him, as though Nick’s strangled sound was some kind of answer. “Very well,” he says. His hand trails down from Nick’s cheek, along his jawline, to rest against his throat. “I do believe you wanted to undress me, is that right, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

Nick whines, a needy sound. “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

Sean nods. “That would be acceptable,” he says. Nick leans towards him, hands twitching, eager to get started. Much as he loves the sight of his Captain in uniform, he’s ready to see him without said uniform.

 

“However,” Sean continues, his soft yet firm voice stopping Nick in his tracks, “there are a couple of rules you will need to follow. Do you think you can follow some rules for me, Nicholas?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick agrees. He hadn’t realised the idea of undressing his Captain could get any hotter – but it has.

 

“First rule,” Sean says. “you must do so while still restrained.” He gives Nick’s cuffs a gentle tug. The pressure around his wrists makes Nick’s cock twitch. He groans.

 

“Second rule,” Sean continues, “you must show my uniform the proper respect it deserves.” Nick’s breath is harsh and loud in his ears. “That means,” Sean tells him, “that you must remove each piece carefully and place them aside, ensuring they are not wrinkled.”

 

Through the _want_ rushing through him, Nick wonders just how he will manage that with both his hands cuffed. Something of his thoughts much show on his face, as Sean smirks at him.

 

“I’m sure you can be… creative, in your endeavours, can’t you, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick agrees.

 

“Final rule,” Sean says. “You may not do anything other than remove my uniform. No kissing. No touching.”

 

A soft keen leave Nick’s throat.

 

“Do you understand, Nicholas?” Sean asks.

 

“Yes, Sir,” he breaths.

 

“Colour?” the Captain asks.

 

“Green,” Nick says.

 

“Very well.” With that, Sean drops his hold on Nick’s cuffs, taking a step backwards, away from him, and holding his arms out to his sides in invitation.

 

Unconsciously, Nick licks his lips. His breath is coming fast and hard. He had never before thought the act of undressing someone – without being able to actually touch them – could be so alluring. He is glad to be proved wrong.

 

Stepping forward, Nick lifts his hands up before himself, stretching them as far apart as they will go. The cuffs press into his wrists, making him moan in appreciation. There isn’t much give between the cuffs – something that comes in handy when dealing with criminals, and makes his pulse race, but it will also make it harder to undress his Captain without wrinkling his uniform.

 

Nick runs his eyes over his Captain, debating just where he should start. The jacket, he decides, will have to be the first to go. A deep blue, with gold accents, the uniform jacket is buttoned all down the Captain’s chest, a hint of tie and white dress shirt showing above it. It sits incredibly well on the Captain’s long figure, pulling just enough in places to show the defined muscles beneath.

 

Reaching out Nick places his hands upon the top button. He wants to press against the firm chest beneath his hands, to feel those muscles – but he refrains. It is one of the rules. He cannot do that.

 

Fingers twisting, he slips the button loose, the top of the jacket beginning to fall apart. Moving onto the next button, Nick repeats the process. Then the next, and the next. Once all four buttons are undone, the Captain’s jacket falls open, showing his dress shirt and tie beneath.

 

Stepping back, Nick considers his next move. He needs to get the jacket off the Captain, but his usual method – sliding it down both of the Captain’s arms at the same time – won’t work considering his cuffed hands.

 

Reaching out, he carefully begins to slide the jacket down the Captain’s right arm, before quickly moving to start it sliding down his left when it goes taut. Alternating arms, he slowly eases it down until it is resting against the Captain’s elbows.

 

Then, stepping behind the Captain, Nick reaches out, continuing to ease the jacket the rest of the way down. It slips off his arms with ease, to dangle from Nick’s hands.

 

He looks around, wondering where to put it. There is a chair in the corner. Moving over to it, Nick carefully drapes the jacket over the back. He has to smooth it out, hands feeling somewhat awkward as they are still cuffed together, but he steps back with a smile once it is settled.

 

He turns back to the Captain. The other man is watching him, eyes dark with arousal and a hint of approval. Nick blushes.

 

“Very good, Nicholas,” Sean says. “You may continue.”

 

A rush of warmth washes over Nick and he almost stumbles as he moves back towards his Captain. His hands itch to reach out and touch. “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

The tie, he decides, will have to be removed next. Stepping close to the Captain, he reaches up, fingers brushing against the material gathered around his Captain’s throat. Nick isn’t much of one for wearing ties, although he knows enough to know how to put one on.

 

The Captain’s tie is impeccably done up, in a way Nick knows it would take him quite some time in order to perfect. His fingers wrap into the soft material, sliding between the layers to try and get a grip.

 

He wants to move his hands apart, dragging the two ends of the tie away from each other – but is prevented by the cuffs. They dig gently into the skin of his wrists, stopping his movements.

 

Nick hisses – but it is more arousal and desire than anything else. The Captain’s eyes spark with pleasure, silently watching him.

 

“Colour?” he asks.

 

“Green,” Nick gasps.

 

Considering the difficult task before him, Nick wonders if he would be allowed to use his mouth – to hold part of the tie still with his teeth, while tugging the other end away with his hands. The very thought shoots a bolt of lust through him, but he decides he can’t, much as he’d like to – doing so would dampen and perhaps wrinkle the fabric of the tie. Which would be against the rules.

 

Instead, slowly and carefully, painstakingly, Nick works the ends of the tie apart. Pulling a bit here, pushing a bit there, threading between, hands moving from one section to another, his movements small, hindered by the cuffs, but slowly loosening the tie until he has it undone, lying draped over the Captain’s chest.

 

Grinning in satisfaction, Nick pulls the tie from around his Captain’s neck, moving over to drape it across the uniform jacket on the chair.

 

Turning back to his Captain, he feels a thrill roll through him as he realises the other man is still completely covered. The Captain’s shirt, he thinks, will be the next to go.

 

Stepping into his Captain’s space, Nick reaches up, fingers brushing against the shirt’s collar as he undoes the top button. Then the next. And the next. Slowly, the Captain’s shirt begins to part, showing enticing glimpses of smoothly muscled skin beneath. Nick wants to touch. To lean forward and kiss the revealed skin. To show the other man just how much he appreciates it. But he can’t.

 

He sways forward, eyes locked on that skin, before stopping himself, forcing his hands to move down to the next button.

 

“Good boy,” the Captain purrs – a sound that shoots straight to Nick’s cock.

 

Once the shirt is undone, Nick repeats the process he used with the jacket, of slowly moving it down the Captain’s arms. Slipping the shirt free, Nick carries it over to the chair, carefully draping it and smoothing out any wrinkles.

 

The sight of his Captain as he turns back to face him has Nick stilling in appreciation. Smooth, muscled skin makes up the Captain’s chest and runs along his arms. His upper half is bare, his lower half still clad in dress pants, shoes and socks.

 

Shoes, Nick thinks. They’ll have to go next.

 

He drops easily to his knees before his Captain. His ass brushes against his heels and he hisses, delighting in the shot of pain it brings. Reaching down, his twists his fingers into the Captain’s shoelaces, untying them. First one, then the other.

 

Once the Captain’s shoes are unlaced, he gently uses his hands to urge the Captain to lift his foot, before grabbing hold of his shoe and pulling it off him. Placing the shoe carefully aside, Nick repeats the action with the Captain’s other shoe.

 

There is something about the Captain’s feet, covered in socks, that makes him want to press kisses against any part of the Captain he can reach. Perhaps it is the fact that his Captain, so restrained and private a man, is letting him see him so – less than perfectly put together, mask in place for the world to see

 

Slipping his fingers into the top of the Captain’s sock, Nick slowly eases it down and off his foot, repeating the process with the Captain’s other sock. His bare feet are even more enticing than they were when socked.

 

Shifting, Nick picks up the Captain’s shoes and socks, rising to his feet as he carries them over to set them before the chair. Just the dress pants to go.

 

Turning back to his Captain, Nick has to swallow at the sight. Naked from the waist up, bare feet, carefully pressed trousers accentuating long legs.

 

Moving back in to the Captain, Nick reaches out, mouth impossibly dry as his fingers catch against the Captain’s belt buckle. Slowly, he eases it undone, sliding the belt carefully from the Captain’s waist.

 

He considers, for a moment, taking it over to the chair and placing it carefully down. But the leather is soft and supple in his hands, so instead he drapes it over his own shoulder, letting it brush against his back and chest.

 

Sean raises an eyebrow at his actions, but says nothing, so Nick figures he’s fine to continue.

 

Moving back to his Captain’s pants, he gently eases the top button open sliding down the zipper. His fingers tremble a little, and he is hyper-aware that, should he press his fingers forward, he would feel his Captain’s cock.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

He isn’t allowed to.

 

Not yet.

 

Taking a deep breath, Nick begins to ease his Captain’s pants down over his thighs – once more, he has to alternate working on easing each side down, due to the restriction placed on his hands by the cuffs.

 

“Good boy,” Sean purrs, watching in delight as his grimm shivers at his words. The Captain is well aware of the restraint the other man is showing in following his instructions to _only_ remove his clothes, and not touch.

 

Slipping the Captain’s pants off his feet, Nick stands from where he’d knelt down in order to do so, and gives them a soft shake. He carries them over to the chair, carefully folding them – in order to keep their pressed creases as best he can – before laying them across the chair.

 

Slipping the belt from his shoulder, shivering at the feel of the leather sliding over his skin, Nick adds it to the pile.

 

The Captain is left only in his underwear. There is a noticeable bulge at the front that makes Nick lick his lips. Oh, how he’d like to put his mouth there.

 

Moving forward, he reaches out, getting his fingers beneath first one, then the other, sides of the Captain’s underwear, slowing working it down, side by side.

 

The Captain’s cock peeks above the top of his underwear, as though eagerly saying hello. Nick licks his lips once more, but resolutely refuses to touch – or taste. He just hopes his Captain will reward him later by letting him take the other man into his mouth. The very thought has him panting with desire.

 

Pushing the Captain’s underwear down, Nick sinks, once more, to his knees. The Captain steps out of his underwear, allowing Nick to pick it up and move over to fold it and place it on the chair.

 

Turning back around, Nick groans at the sight of his naked Captain. His legs feel weak, knees buckling beneath him. He finds himself on the ground, kneeling again.

 

“Colour?” the Captain asks.

 

“Green,” Nick gasps, utterly turned on and yearning. “Please, Sir,” he gasps out, staring up at the other man. There is some distance between them, and Nick has the urge to crawl forward to his Captain. He blushes, but despite his embarrassment, the desire is still there.

 

“Please?” Sean asks.

 

Swallowing, Nick nods. “Please, Sir,” he repeats.

 

“Please, what, Nicholas?” the Captain asks.

 

It takes a moment for Nick to engage his brain enough to utter the words. “Please,” he says, “please, may I suck you, Sir?”

 

For a long moment, the Captain simply holds his gaze. Then he gives a small nod. “You may,” he says.

 

Immediately, Nick is crawling forward, too eager to stand or worry about how he looks. He reaches his Captain’s feet, sinking back onto his heels as he looks up at the other man. There is something in the Captain’s eyes that makes Nick feel warm all over – approval, desire, something he can’t quite define…

 

Nick’s lips part unconsciously. The Captain nods. Leaning forward, Nick shudders as he presses a kiss to the top of his Captain’s cock. It is long and hard and wide - larger even than Nick had imagined (because yes, he has imagined it). He shivers in delight at the thought of what it will feel like in his mouth. How it will feel in his ass.

 

Sliding his lips over the tip, Nick sucks just the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, memorising the taste. His Captain is warm and heavy where he rests against Nick’s tongue, slightly salty, a dash of pre-cum bursting across Nick’s tastebuds, and something he can only describe as a kind of electric spice – he thinks it must be the taste of the zauberbiest hidden beneath his Captain’s surface.

 

Reaching out, Nick wraps his hands around the base of the Captain’s cock, giving a gentle squeeze.

 

“Stop,” the Captain says.

 

Nick stills instantly. Saliva is pooling in his mouth and around the head of his Captain’s cock, threatening to spill out around his lips. He looks up at the Captain.

 

Sean smiles down at him. “You may suck me, Nicholas,” he says, “but you may not touch.”

 

Nick’s eyes widen, and he groans around his mouthful of cock. His hands drop away, resting in his lap, tugging gently against his restraints in order to feel them and try and ground himself.

 

The Captain’s hand lands in his hair, stroking gently through it. There is no pressure to push Nick’s head closer to his groin, nothing at all controlling about it, but it still makes Nick shiver in delight.

 

Sliding his mouth forward, Nick feels a trickle of saliva slip out of his mouth, sliding down his chin. Ignoring it, he focuses on fluttering his tongue against the underside of his Captain’s cock. A soft, please sound leaves the Captain’s lips.

 

It isn’t loud or particularly effusive, but it goes straight to Nick’s cock – he wants to make his Captain make that sound again.

 

Slowly drawing his mouth back up the Captain’s length, Nick revels in the weight and taste and feel of it in his mouth. He sucks against the head, teeth scraping lightly, tongue flicking into the slit at the top.

 

Another soft sound of approval leaves his Captain’s lips.

 

Grinning, Nick slides his mouth down his Captain’s length, drawing him into his mouth until he can feel the tip of his Captain’s cock brushing against the back of his throat.

 

Nick swallows.

 

He pulls back up. Pushes down. Pulls up.

 

Letting his Captain’s cock slip from his mouth, red and shiny with his saliva, Nick presses a kiss against the tip, before turning his head and nibbling his way down his Captain’s length. The fingers in his hair tighten for a moment, before continuing their gentle stroking.

 

Reaching the base of his Captain’s cock, Nick curls his tongue around it, lapping at the heated flesh. Moving further back, he pulls one of his Captain’s balls into his mouth, sucking gently. He rolls it around in his mouth, pressing against it with his tongue.

 

The Captain gasps. Nick delights in the sound.

 

Releasing his mouthful, he moves to his Captain’s other balls, laving them with the same attention. Sean’s other hand joins his first in Nick’s hair. Fingers clenching sporadically with his approval.

 

Letting Sean’s balls _pop_ from his mouth, Nick nibbles his way back up the Captain’s length, making sure to press his tongue firmly against the vein running along the underside.

 

Sean hums, fingers beginning to press a gentle massage into Nick’s scalp.

 

Reaching the tip, Nick takes a breath, before wrapping his lips around it once more and sucking down. He isn’t entirely sure if he’ll be able to… it’s been a while… but, oh, he _wants!_

 

The head of his Captain’s cock presses against the back of his throat. Swallowing, Nick relaxes his throat muscles, tilting his head just so… The Captain’s cock slips down his throat.

 

Grinning, mouth pressed against his Captain’s groin, Nick swallows once more, letting his Captain feel his throat muscles working around him.

 

A low groan leaves the Captain’s mouth, and Nick would suck his Captain all day just to hear that sound.

 

He drags his mouth up along his Captain, swallowing and licking as he does so, before sinking back down onto his Captain, pressing him deep into his throat.

 

Up and down, Nick goes. Up and down. Head bobbing as he sucks and tastes and gets his Captain all wet and shiny with his saliva.

 

The Captain groans, fingers tensing, but his hips stay still. Nick isn’t sure just how his Captain has such iron control – and isn’t sure whether he is more touched at the care the other man is showing him or disappointed at the lack of forceful face-fucking. Perhaps he can nicely ask the Captain later…

 

Nose pressed against his Captain’s groin, Nick swallows, feeling his Captain’s cock twitch within his throat. _Good_.

 

Letting his teeth scrape gently as he draws back up his Captain’s length, Nick swirls his tongue around the head, sucking hard.

 

There is a hiss of indrawn breath from the Captain. Fingers tighten in his hair.

 

Then the Captain is coming, hot seed gushing into Nick’s mouth, down his throat, and out around his lips. He swallows hastily, trying to catch it all, while pressing forward, sucking hard as he swallows more of his Captain down.

 

His Captain’s cock slides through his mouth, still spurting, before sliding down his throat. Nick can feel the cum coating his throat and settling low in his belly. The taste of his Captain is stronger than before, and Nick moans around his mouthful.

 

He knows not everyone likes the taste of cum – but whatever his Captain does, he does it well. Nick could happily lap at that lightly electric spiced flavour every day. He wonders if he can convince his Captain to let him…

 

After a long few pulses, the Captain’s cock gentles in Nick’s mouth, twitching lightly. Drawing slowly up that length, Nick uses his tongue to swirl around it, catching as much of the Captain’s cum as he can.

 

Reaching the head, Nick gives a final suck, before letting his Captain’s softening cock slip from his mouth with a soft, wet sound that he knows will be filling his fantasies for a long time to come.

 

Above him, his Captain sighs. Nick looks up at him. His lips are red and swollen, clear evidence of his activities. Cum has spilled from his mouth, coating his cheeks and chin in places, and his hair is tufted and sticking up in all directions – from his Captain’s hands moving through it. Nick’s eyes are heavy-lidded, his satisfaction at making his Captain come oozing from him.

 

With a smile, Sean strokes his hand through his grimm’s hair. “What a talented and good boy,” he murmurs. “Thank you, Nicholas.”

 

Nick beams up at him. “Thank _you_ , Sir,” he says.

 

Reaching out, the Captain wipes his fingers against the grimm’s face, catching his spilt cum on the tips, before offering them to Nick.

 

Eagerly, Nick opens his mouth, sucking the Captain’s fingers in and swirling his tongue around them. He moans at the taste.

 

“Good boy,” the Captain says. He slowly drags his fingers, now wet and glistening from Nick’s mouth. “Did you enjoy that?” he asks.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick says.

 

The Captain nods, appearing pleased. “And would you like to continue?” he asks, “after all, there are more things left on your list.”

 

Nick groans at just the thought of it.

 

“Yes, Sir,’ he says.

 

Sean smiles. “And what shall we do next?” he asks. Reaching out, he gives Nick’s cuffs a tug. “You are restrained,” he says.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick agrees with a groan.

 

“You have undressed me,” the Captain continues.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“And you have shown me how good you are at taking my cock in your mouth.”

 

Nick moans. “Yes, Sir,” he agrees.

 

“So,” the Captain asks, “what would you like to do next?”

 

Nick looks helplessly up at him.

 

“I could fuck you,” the Captain says, “I could hold you down, I could press my weight against you, or,” he adds, “I could let you touch me. Let you kiss me. Would like that, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick breaths.

 

Sean smiles, tugging gently on Nick’s cuffs in order to get him to stand up. “Come here, then,” he says.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know why I keep saying there's only one more chapter (there's only one more chapter after this?) - Nick and Sean keep demanding more and more...  
> So, um, here's the first part of their 'sexytimes after punishment' together... I know I promised fucking in this chapter, but hey, at least Nick got to blow Sean? ... Fucking in the next chapter?


	6. the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is allowed to start working through that list of things he wants to do that evening...

Nick comes to his feet easily, swaying towards his Captain. They are so close, and yet not quite touching. Nick aches to close that distance between them.

 

“Please, Sir,” he gasps out.

 

Sean smiles down at him. “Please, what, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

“Please, may I touch you?”

 

“You may.”

 

Nick shivers, leaning forward until he is pressed against his Captain’s chest. Turning his face, he nuzzles against the smooth skin he finds there, lips moving, tongue darting out to catch a taste. He moans. He hadn’t thought that simply kissing and nuzzling against another man’s chest would do so much for him. But his cock twitches even at the thought of it.

 

His cuffed hands shift, moving until he can get his hands on some of that skin, stroking his fingers over it. It is slightly awkward, he cannot get his hands apart from each other the way he wants to, to wrap them around his Captain – but that just makes his cock twitch harder.

 

The press of the cuffs against his wrists is a constant reminder.

 

Groaning, Nick sucks one of his Captain’s nipples into his mouth, pressing his tongue against it. A soft sound leaves his Captain’s throat. Not quite a moan, but definitely appreciative.

 

Nick wants to keep drawing that sound from him.

 

Moving to his Captain’s other nipple, Nick gives it the same treatment, before nipping lightly. A large hand comes to rest in his hair, stroking gently.

 

Panting, Nick pulls his head back from the Captain’s chest, looking up at him. The Captain’s hand shifts in his hair, but is loose, simply there.

 

Nick swallows. “Please,” he says.

 

Sean looks down at him. “Please?” he asks.

 

Nick swallows again. “I want...” he begins, before his voice trails off. A blush rushes into his cheeks, and he’s not entirely sure he can finish that sentence.

 

“You want?” Sean prompts him.

 

“I want,” Nick repeats. He licks his lips. “Please, Sir. Tighter.”

 

Sean’s gaze goes considering for a moment, before a smile crosses his lips. “You want me to tighten my grip in your hair?” he asks, fingers tightening even as he speaks.

 

Nick nods frantically, both wanting his Captain to know just how much he wants it, and also to feel the tug against his hair as he nods.

 

“I need to hear you say it, Nicholas,” the Captain says.

 

Nick groans. “I want you to pull on my hair,” he says. “I want to _feel_ your hand in my hair. Please, Sir.”

 

“Good boy,” Sean purrs out. At the same time, his fingers, tighten, tugging gently. 

 

Nick moans, leaning against the pull in order to increase the pressure. Sean chuckles lightly. 

 

“I see you like the feeling of being restrained,” he says, using his other hand to tug against Nick’s cuffs. 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick moans. Turning his head, he places kisses over his Captain’s chest, wherever he can reach. He mouths along the lines of those muscles, tongue tracing the dips between them. The taste of his Captain’s skin is on his tongue and in his mouth and he doesn’t think he’s ever tasted something better (except perhaps his Captain’s cum…)

 

H ands shifting restlessly where they are cuffed before him, Nick rubs his fingers as best he can against his Captain’s chest, slowly making his way downwards.

 

Reaching his Captain’s navel, he feels the pull on his hair growing greater, the Captain not moving his hand down quite as far as Nick has lowered himself. It makes him groan low in his throat, whimpering at the desire that rushes through him.

 

He’s beginning to think he could come just from his Captain pulling on his hair. 

 

Lapping at his Captain’s navel, Nick sinks to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer. On his knees, he has much better access to the lower part s of his Captain – and that sense of safety washes over him once more.

 

He’s beginning to realise he could simply stay on his knees for the rest of his life – so long as it was his Captain in the room with him. 

 

Mouthing down his Captain’s hip, Nick thrills in the tug against his hair, the pull that lets him know his Captain has hold of him and isn’t about to let go. 

 

Gasping, he presses open-mouthed kisses against the Captain’s skin.

 

He wants to sink lower – to mouth his way along his Captain’s legs, to kiss his feet and show his Captain just how much he means to him.

 

But he doesn’t want to lose that grip in his hair. The delicious tug and pull that makes him ache with need and desire. 

 

The tug on his hair increases, and Nick his pulled to this feet. It stings slightly, but it is a good sting – one that makes him gasp, fearing he really will come from just his Capt a in’s hand in his hair.

 

“Sir!” he moans.

 

The Captain’s free hand slips down his side to wrap about his cock, holding his base. Nick groans, strong fingers holding his orgasm back once more.  He can feel it bubbling beneath the surface, so ready to be let free.

 

“Not yet,” his Captain says. 

 

Nick nods, feeling the tug in his hair. “Yes, Sir,” he gasps out.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Preening under those words, Nick peers up at his Captain through his eyelashes. The taller man’s eyes are filled with warmth, gazing down at him with pride. 

 

Nick wants that look to be aimed at him always.

 

“Colour?” the Captain asks.

 

“Green,” Nick breathes.

 

Leaning down, Sean presses his lips to Nick’s. Moaning, Nick parts his lips, eagerly letting his Captain slip inside. Their tongues tangle together, fighting for dominance for a moment, before Nick submits, allowing his Captain to ravage his mouth.

 

He is out of breath and panting when finally Sean breaks their kiss. The Captain presses kisses along Nick’s jaw and up towards his ear. He bites lightly at the lobe, sucking it into his mouth, before releasing it. 

 

A wash of warm breath flows over Nick’s wet lobe and he groans. “Sir!” he says.

 

The grip around his cock tightens.

 

“Tell me what you want, Nicholas?” the Captain asks.

 

“You,” Nick gasps out, body arching towards his Captain’s. He cries out as he feels their cocks touch, only the Captain’s firm grip around his base keeping him from from coming. 

 

“What about me?” Sean asks, breath washing over Nick’s ear once more.

 

“All of you,” Nick replies. His mind is fogged, hazy. He wonders just how the other man expects him to be able to concentrate. 

 

“How?” the Captain asks. 

 

Nick groans – he isn’t sure. The problem is that he wants it  all . Eyes flying open in desperation, h e stares about the room. “Bed,” he says, voice breathy, as though he can barely get the word s out. “Please, Sir.”

 

“Good boy,” Sean replies, making Nick shiver at the words. Stepping back, he tugs his grimm after him, towards the bed – using his grip in Nick’s hair and around the base of his cock. 

 

Reaching the bed, Sean lets himself fall backwards, dragging the grimm down onto him. Nick lands against the Captain’s chest with a moan, panting as  his arousal ratchets up a notch.

 

“Please,” he moans. There is smooth skin beneath his face, so he nuzzles into it, pressing kisses wherever he can reach.

 

Sean hums thoughtfully. “Do you want to touch me, Nicholas?” he asks. 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick says.

 

“Do you want to kiss me?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Very well,” Sean says. He shifts backwards on the bed, dragging Nick with him as he moves up so that his head is resting on the pillows. His fingers flex in Nick’s hair, tightening painfully before releasing. 

 

Nick moans at the loss, lifting his head to look at his Captain.

 

Sean smiles down at him. “Do you think,” he asks, “that you could come just from touching me?”

 

Nick ‘s groan is out of his mouth before he can even think about it, hips twitching at the very thought.

 

Sean chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he says. His fingers tighten around Nick’s cock. “This is what we’re going to do,” he says. “I’m going to lie here, and you are going to touch me. You can touch me however you like,” he says, “but I won’t touch you.”

 

Nick pants  with desire and anticipation  above him.

 

“You can kiss me,” Sean continues, “wherever and whatever you like. But I will not kiss you.” Nick whimpers. 

 

“You can use your hands, your face, any part of your skin,” Sean says, “but I will not be touching you back.” 

 

Nick’s mouth is open as he tries to suck enough breath into his lungs. “ Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

Sean smiles at him. “I want to see if you can come just from touching me. Just from pleasing me,” he says. 

 

Nick nods, eager to please. He can feel the saliva pooling in his mouth,  desperate to touch and taste his Captain. His cock twitches in his Captain’s grip – he doesn’t think he’ll have any problem coming.

 

“Color?” Sean asks.

 

“Green,” Nick says.

 

The hand around Nick’s cock squeezes tightly, before releasing. “You may begin,” the Captain says, letting his arms spread out to either side as he lies there, complacent, beneath his grimm.

 

Nick has to just breath for a moment, to get his heady rush of arousal under control.  His hands are still cuffed before him , so he cannot place his hands on either side of his Captain and push himself up. Instead, he is lying full against the other man.

 

His cock presses against his Captain’s flesh, and Nick knows he won’t last long at this rate. 

 

Gathering his hands beneath him, he pushes himself upright, using his Captain’s chest to balance upon, watching Sean’s face for any sign of discomfort. There  are none.

 

Once he has raised himself up  on to his hands and knees, Nick dips his head down, pressing kisses along his Captain’s jawbone. It is a jaw he has spent a lot of time staring at and fantasising about, and now he can touch it. 

 

Groaning into the kisses, Nick kneads his hands as best he can against his Captain’s chest.  Leaving the Captain’s jaw, he nuzzles against the other man’s throat, brushing his nose against the skin there and pressing darting kisses and licks wherever he can reach.

 

There is a sharp intake of breath from the Captain and Nick grins, triumphant.

 

Reaching his Captain’s shoulders, Nick  shifts his weight, wobbling for a moment, before being able to steady himself. Leaning down, he lays a trail of small bites along the Captain’s collar bone, before moving back up it with kisses.

 

His hands are shifted, moving down to press against his Captain’s stomach, so that he can press kisses and nips to his Captain’s nipples, drawing them into his mouth where he sucks eagerly at them.

 

“Good boy,” Sean murmurs, and Nick doubles his efforts.

 

Finally, he slides further down, laying kisses across Sean’s stomach and then over his hips. Biting at the firm flesh beneath his mouth, Nick lets hi mself sink back on his knees, heels press ing  into his buttocks, chest lying on his Captain’s legs, as he folds himself down, kissing along those thighs.

 

T he pain is his ass is still there, still a constant reminder of  what had happened earlier. Nick wants to grind down against it, to press against his heels and make the pain flare – but he doesn’t. He’s pretty sure that isn’t something his Captain wants him to do right then.

 

Nick is meant to pleasuring his Captain, not himself.

 

Kissing and licking and nipping, Nick makes his way down Sean’s leg,  around his foot, then up the other. He mouths at the skin next to his Captain’s cock, delighting at the interested twitch that produces. 

 

“You cannot suck me,” Sean says, voice calm, and not at all as though he is taking away something Nick desperately wants. He isn’t quite sure how the other man has the strength to make such a declaration. 

 

Nick whines. But makes his way but up his Captain’s chest.

 

Sucking one of his Captain’s nipples into his mouth, Nick feels his Captain part his legs.

 

Nick slips easily between them, his aching cock resting against the bed, his chest draped over his Captain’s groin, mouth nuzzling at his chest.

 

Nick nips lightly. The Captain gasps.

 

The sound goes straight to Nick’s cock, making him twit ch. 

 

Releasing the Captain’s nipple with a wet _pop_ , Nick moves his attention to the other one. A lap of his tongue. A swirl around the nub. A gentle sucking pressure as he draws it into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the tip.

 

A soft moan leaves the Captain’s lips.

 

Nick feels pre-cum dribble from his cock.  Closing his eyes, he focuses entirely on the feel of his Captain’s nipple in his mouth. The nub hardening beneath his ministrations. He presses his teeth against it.

 

“Yessss,” Sean hisses.

 

Nick jerks.  A nd comes.

 

His orgasm takes him by surprise, and he cries out around his mouthful, feeling his cock spurt against the sheets. 

 

There is a chuckle above him, and Nick glances up to see Sean looking down at him fondly. A large hand reaches down to smooth against his hair. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Sean says. “I knew you could do it.” His fingers tighten in Nick’s hair, tugging gently, and Nick reluctantly releases his Captain’s nipple and allows himself to be pulled up into a kiss.

 

His cock twitches, still dribbling out come. The grip in his hair causing a few more pulses to run through him. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Sean purrs. “ _My_ good boy.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick gasps into his mouth. He sighs into the kiss, relaxing completely against the other man. He can feel Sean’s smile as he does so and the fingers in his hair tighten in approval. 

 

T hey kiss lazily for a few moments, before suddenly the world is spinning around Nick as he is flipp ed over onto his back, his Captain rising up above him.

 

There is a smirk on his Captain’s lips that send jolts of pure pleasure running through  him , and his cock, despite having so recently come, struggles to stand to attention once more. He groans.

 

“Such a good boy,” Sean repeats. The hand not in Nick’s hair reaches down, latching around Nick’s cuffs and dragging them upwards, until his arms are stretched out above his head.

 

Nick moans at the feeling, tugging gently against the cuffs, just in order to feel them.

 

Sean chuckles. “ You like that, don’t you, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick says.

 

“You like the feel of the cuffs around your wrists, the feel of them holding you down.”

 

Nick moans. “Yes, Sir,” he agrees. 

 

“Good,” Sean says. He shifts up, until Nick’s arms are stretched as far as they can comfortably go. Then he lets go.

 

Nick whines – he wants that feeling of being held down.

 

But the pressure on his cuffs  _doesn’t_ ease.

 

Gasping, blinking up at his Captain, Nick tugs against the cuffs. They don’t budge. Sean smirks down at him. 

 

“Sir!” Nick gasps out. A distant part of his mind is noting that the Captain has obviously inherited the zauberbiest ability to move things with his mind. But for the most part, Nick is simply focused on the feel of the cuffs holding him down, while one of the Captain’s hands tugs against his hair and the other makes its way down his arm to drift across his chest.

 

“Pull as hard as you want,” the Captain tells him, making Nick jerk, actually _pulling_ for once. The cuffs hold. It is as though the Captain has a third, invisible hand, holding them above his head.

 

Nick pants. And yes, he’s getting hard once more.  He hadn’t thought he could. At least, not so soon.

 

“So,” says Sean, “you have received your punishment,” Nick’s ass throbs in reply, “you have undressed me and sucked me and touched and kissed me.”

 

Nick moans. “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

“I am holding you down,” the Captain continues. He shifts, letting his full weight press against the grimm. “But I believe there is one very important item on your list for this evening that we have not yet done.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick moans out. He can feel his thoughts drifting once more, wanting to simply carry him along on the sensations flooding him. 

 

“Do you know what that is, Nicholas?” the Captain asks.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick breathes.

 

There is a pause.

 

“And what is it, Nicholas?” Sean prompts, when Nick says nothing.

 

“I,” Nick gets out, forcing his mind to focus. Just a little more. “I want you to fuck me,” he says.

 

“Very good, Nicholas,” Sean replies. Nick can feel the rumble of the other man’s chest against his own. His cock twitches once more. 

 

“I will fuck you,” Sean says. Nick’s cock jerks between them. “But I have a couple of rules. Do you think you can follow some rules for me, Nicholas?”  


“Yes, Sir!” Nick gasps out. 

 

“Hmmm,” Sean says. “We’ll see.” He pauses. “The first rule – you must tell me what you want me to do to you,” he says. “ _Exactly_ what you want me to do to you. If you don’t say it, I won’t do it. Do you understand, Nicholas?”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

“The second rule,” Sean says, “is that you must let me know how you feel. You can use words or sounds or any other way you can think of – but you must let me know. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

“Finally,” Sean says, “you are not allowed to hold back.” 

 

Nick blinks at him.

 

Sean smirks. “You must come as many times as your body allows you to. Do not try to hold back or stop your orgasm s . Do you understand, Nicholas?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” he gasps out. His skin feels almost like it is on fire it is so sensitive. He wants to strain up towards the man leaning above him, but has a feeling that won’t be tolerated.

 

“Very good,” Sean says, smiling down at him. “Color?”

 

“Green,” Nick gasps out.

 

The Captain nods.  “ Are you ready, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick agrees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I said the fucking would happen in this chapter. Um... sorry? (the muse just keeps adding more stuff in!) Next chapter - for sure!
> 
> And I've changed the total chapter count to 8, 'cos that's what it now looks like it's going to be....


	7. the fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, *finally*, they get to the fucking. ;)

The Captain stares down at Nick, unmoving, and it takes Nick a few moments to realise that his Captain is taking this very seriously. The rules are now in effect – the first one being that the Captain won’t do anything unless Nick asks him to.

 

Nick groans, body flushing with arousal.

 

Sean smirks at him. “You need to tell me what you want, Nicholas,” he says.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick manages to gasp out, thoughts scattered as he tries to focus on just one long enough to ask for something – the problem is he wants too much.

 

Drawing a deep breath, feeling his cock twitch just at the thought of what is yet to come, Nick steadies himself. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to concentrate – much as he enjoys looking at his Captain, particularly his unclothed Captain, doing so is doing nothing to help his thought processes.

 

“Nicholas?” the Captain prompts.

 

Nick’s lips part. “Please,” he says, “please touch me, Sir.” There, he has managed to get an actual sentence out.

 

But the Captain doesn’t move.

 

Frustrated, Nick opens his eyes, glaring up at the other man. But there is warm humour in the Captain’s eyes. Seeing he has Nick’s full attention, he speaks.

 

“You need to tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do, Nicholas,” he repeats.

 

‘Oh’, Nick thinks, cock jerking with want. His mind fogs over for a moment, and he has to bite his lip in order to draw himself back to the present. To form a sentence. To say what it is he wants.

 

“Please,” he says, “please will you touch my chest, Sir?” He blushes as he speaks, barely able to believe the words coming from his mouth. But his skin is super-sensitive and he desperately wants those large, strong hands on him.

 

Smiling, the Captain shifts. His hands come down to rest upon Nick’s chest. They don’t move.

 

Nick groans.

 

“Please,” he says, “please will you stroke over my chest, Sir?”

 

The Captain does so. Large hands move up to his shoulders, pressing firmly and dragging down, along his chest and sides.

 

Nick moans at the sensation. It is too much and not enough all at once.

 

“My nipples,” he gasps out, feeling the hardened nubs aching with anticipation. “Please, Sir, please touch my nipples.”

 

Those large hands move, fingers sliding across the two hard points on Nick’s chest, flushed and standing straight up, straining towards his Captain.

 

“Yesss!” Nick hisses. He blushes, embarrassed by his vocalisation, but the Captain seems to sense his embarrassment, fixing him with a stern look. Nick blushes harder as he remembers the second rule. He needs to show his enjoyment. His legs jerk, wanting to wrap themselves around his Captain’s waist.

 

The Captain continues to stroke his hands over Nick’s nipples, fingers dragging across them. He needs more.

 

“Pinch them,” Nick gasps out, “please, Sir, I need -” he breaks off in a wordless cry as the Captain follows his directions, strong fingers closing over those nubs and tugging. Body arching towards his Captain, Nick feels the cuffs dig into his wrists as they refuse to move.

 

It draws a loud moan from him, and a dribble of pre-cum from his cock. He isn’t going to last long, he thinks, wanting to hold himself back. To stop the orgasm he knows is quickly approaching once more.

 

But he can’t – because that’s the third rule. He has to let himself cum. As many times as his body will allow.

 

Mouth open, panting, Nick tries to gather his thoughts. “Please, Sir,” he gasps out, “please, will you kiss me?”

 

“Where, Nicholas?” the Captain asks, hands still rubbing over his chest and nipples.

 

Nick groans. “My chest,” he says.

 

Warm lips press against his chest, sucking lightly as they move across him, placing light kisses all over the skin of his chest.

 

Nick shivers with desire. His hands clench, tugging desperately against his cuffs, though he’s not entirely sure whether that’s in order to feel the cuffs around his wrists or in an attempt to get his hands free in order to touch his Captain back.

 

He figures it probably doesn’t matter which one it is.

 

A moan builds in his throat and he forces himself to allow it out. The Captain’s lips press firmer against him in approval at the sound.

 

“Very good, Nicholas,” the Captain murmurs against his chest. “What else?”

 

“Suck me!” Nick gasps. “My nipples. I need, I need them to be sucked. By you. Please, Sir.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Lips drag against his skin, moving to where his nipples are. They close over his right nipple, sucking it into that warm, wet mouth, and Nick cries out. His whole body jerks. It feels as though his nipple is connected straight to his cock. More pre-cum dribbles from his tip.

 

Those lips lift up and off his nipple, releasing it with a soft, wet sound that has Nick moaning once more. His hands clench, tugging against his restraints.

 

Warm lips close over his other nipple, drawing it in with warm, wet suction. Nick gasps, whole body jerking. He is _so_ close.

 

“My hair,” he gasps out. “Please, Sir, pull my hair.”

 

A large hand slides into his hair, fingers twisting through the strands. Lips pull against his nipple at the same time as those fingers tug against his hair.

 

Nick cums. Crying out, body arcing up off the bed, he feels his orgasm rip through him and burst out of his cock. There is a low sound of satisfaction above him that has Nick’s spurting cock try to cum even harder.

 

He pulses for a few moments, drawn taut, before his body relaxes back down onto the bed. He is breathing heavily, entire body lit up with sensation – and that hand is still tugging at his hair, those lips still suck at his nipple.

 

Despite having just cum, Nick’s cock makes a valiant effort to rise once more – though all it manages are a few twitches, small spurts of cum dribbling out of him.

 

“Kiss me,” Nick manages to gasp out – he has to move those lips from his nipple, which is becoming over-sensitive, but he doesn’t want to lose the closeness he currently feels with his Captain. “My lips.”

 

His nipple is released. The sound Nick makes is somewhere between a sigh of relief and a moan of disappointment.

 

Then the Captain’s lips are against his, and all thought abandons Nick for some time. Their lips move together, meeting and pressing against each other. Push and pull, give and take, tug and press. Nick moans into the kiss, opening his mouth to try and give his Captain entrance.

 

But the other man’s tongue makes no move to enter Nick’s mouth, no matter how he moans or sucks to try and coax it in.

 

Groaning, knowing he must _ask_ for it, Nick pants into his Captain’s mouth. “Please,” he gasps out, refusing to move his lips from those above him, so that the words come out somewhat muffled. “Please, I need…. Your tongue… in my mouth...”

 

As soon as the last word has left his lips, Nick feels the Captain’s tongue surge forward, invading his mouth. It swirls around, touching and tasting, exploring. Nick groans around it, sucking hard and stroking his Captain’s tongue with his own.

 

There is another pleased sound from his Captain. Nick shudders in delight.

 

Only when he begins to feel his jaw tiring, does Nick move his face away, drawing in air greedily as he tries to decide just what to ask for next. Above him, the Captain holds himself still – his breath is heavier than usual, and Nick thrills at the effect he has on the other man.

 

“Nicholas?” the Captain asks after a few moments, when Nick says nothing.

 

“I -” Nick says, opening and closing his mouth. “Touch me,” he says. “Please. Touch my hips. My thighs.”

 

Immediately the Captain’s hands are there, smoothing over Nick’s hips, running across his thighs. Groaning, Nick lets his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling as he simply allows himself to _feel_.

 

“Please, Sir,” he gasps out. “I – lips. Teeth. Tongue. Please.”

 

The Captain must take pity on him, as Nick feels a light brush of lips against his hip. The soft nibble of teeth across his upper thigh. Gasping, he jerks, hands clenching as he tugs against his restraints. He has a feeling he will have a perfect circle of bruising around each of his wrists by the morning. The thought excites him.

 

Spreading his legs, Nick feels his cock starting to stir once more. He gasps. Each twitch feels almost like its own mini-orgasm, he is so sensitive.

 

“Please, Sir,” he gasps. “Please!”

 

“Please, what, Nicholas?” the Captain asks. His lips graze over the flesh at the top of Nick’s thighs, tongue darting out to taste him.

 

Moaning, Nick pulls hard against his restraints, grounding himself. He feels ready to float away from his body on the wash of sensations filling him.

 

“Nicholas?” his Captain prompts.

 

“I – in me,” Nick gasps out. “I need you. In me.” He writhes against the bed.

 

“You need to tell me _exactly_ what you want, Nicholas,” the Captain reminds him.

 

Nick lets out a whimper. He isn’t sure he can focus enough in order to do so, but he will try.

 

“You, your finger,” he gets out. “Please, Sir, I need your finger. In me.”

 

The Captain’s hand moves, sliding up Nick’s thigh to caress his ass – a throb of pain from the still-tender flesh makes Nick cry out – then that hand is slipping between his cheeks, fingers brushing over his asshole.

 

“Sir!” Nick cries out. His arms strain, muscles going taut as he tugs against his restraints.

 

There is a shift of motion above him, and Nick slits open his eyes to see his Captain leaning over towards a side-table. Nick whines. The Captain will never reach the table without removing his hand from where his fingers rest against Nick’s rim.

 

The pressure around his wrists should remind him the Captain has other ways of getting things, but Nick’s mind is too clouded by desire and pleasure to realise at first.

 

Holding out his free hand, the Captain makes a motion. The side-table draw slides open, a small tube lifting up out of it and drifting into his Captain’s hand.

 

Nick groans. His breath hisses out between his teeth. His cock twitches. He hadn’t known seeing his Captain using his zauberbiest powers would be so arousing. Then again, everything the Captain does seems to turn Nick on, so there is no reason this should be an exception.

 

The Captain flips the lid of the tube, squeezing some of the contents onto his fingers, before dropping it to the side and reaching down beneath Nick to where his other hands rests.

 

The lube is cold and slick, sliding against Nick’s skin and across his spasming hole. All his nerves are alight with pleasure and anticipation.

 

“Please,” he gasps out. “Sir! Please!”

 

The Captain’s fingers rub against his rim and the skin surrounding it. Nick moans. His ass clenches. Desperate for something in it.

 

Then the tip of a finger slips inside.

 

Nick cries out. His hips thrust, trying to bury that digit inside him, but with his hands cuffed and held above him, he has no leverage.

 

“More!” he gasps out. “Please, Sir! More!”

 

Obligingly, the Captain slides his finger further into the Grimm. Nick’s ass is hot and tight around him, and Sean has to breath deeply in order to maintain his control.

 

Feeling the intrusion into his body, Nick bears down on it as best he can, groaning at the feeling.

 

“Please, Sir,” he says, “please. I, I need….” he groans, hips shifting restlessly. “More,” he manages to get out, “I need more.”

 

“I can’t push my finger any further into you, Nicholas,” the Captain replies. “It is already buried in you. What more do you want?”

 

“Fingers!” Nick cries out. “I need more! Please, Sir!”

 

The Captain’s finger slides back, slowly withdrawing, and Nick clenches against it, wanting to keep it in him. A whimpering moan leaves his lips.

 

Then a second finger is being pushed in next to the first, and Nick cries out in delight, feeling himself stretch around them.

 

“Yesss!” he gasps out. “Yes, Sir! Please, Sir!”

 

The Captain’s long fingers slide slowly back into him, until they are seated as deep as they can go. Gasping, Nick clenches around them, just to feel the pressure deep inside.

 

He groans.

 

The Captain makes no move.

 

Panting, mind clouded by lust and the hot sparks of pleasure travelling between his ass and his cock, Nick presses against those fingers.

 

“Please!” he gasps out.

 

“Please, what, Nicholas?” is the calm reply.

 

Nick moans. “Please, Sir,” he says, “please, I need… move. Please move your fingers.”

 

“Like this?” the Captain asks. His fingers shift, slowly beginning to pump in and out of Nick.

 

“Yesss!” Nick hisses. “More!”

 

The Captain’s fingers move faster, a slight twist being added to their motions.

 

“Stretch – stretch me,” Nick manages to get out. “Please, Sir!”

 

Slowly, those fingers are spread within him, pressing against his rim and coaxing it open.

 

“Another,” Nick gasps out – but the Captain seems to understand him. His wrist turns, fingers spreading Nick further open as a third finger slides into his ass.

 

Nick groans, long and low. There is a soft burn in his ass that reaches up to curl around his cock, which, somehow, is hardening once more.

 

“Sir!” Nick cries out, as those fingers are pressed into him, fucking into his ass. He writhes against them, spreading and lifting his legs, trying to open himself up further to his Captain. The hum of approval he receives has Nick lifting his legs higher.

 

He would blush at the sight he must make, on his back, arms cuffed above him, legs spread, knees lifted up towards his armpits – but all his blood has relocated itself to his cock.

 

The Captain’s fingers shift within him, working his ass open with each push and pull, thrust and glide.

 

Groaning, Nick forces the words out of his mouth. “Please, Sir,” he says. “Please, more.”

 

“More?” Sean asks.

 

Nick nods, almost frantic with it. His cock twitches, pulses running through it and sending sparks of both pleasure and almost-pain shooting through him. “Fingers,” Nick gasps out. “More fingers. Please, Sir.”

 

A fourth finger joins the others in stretching Nick open. His mouth parts, but no sound comes out. He is so awash with pleasure that it seems impossible to make a sound. Still… there is something more he needs.

 

“Hook,” he gasps out. The word catching in his throat. “Please.”

 

Twisting inside him, the Captain’s fingers turn, then hook – Nick arcs off the bed, breathing hard as that spot inside him is touched.

 

His cock jerks, spurting cum as another orgasm washes over him.

 

He pants, body shaking. The Captain’s fingers continue to move within him, stretching him open and grazing over that spot. Nick shudders, the last of his orgasm running through him – but even as his cock softens, spent, his body continues to pulse.

 

The Captain’s fingers move continuously, each stroke and touch and twist sending shots of pleasure rushing through him.

 

“Sir, Sir, Sir, Sir,” Nick pants out.

 

He pushes his hips down against his Captain’s fingers as best he can. He feels wrung out, sensitive and spent, yet still he wants _more_.

 

“Such a good boy,” Sean purrs, and Nick moans, arms clenching, fingers twisting in the air as he struggles to get _closer_.

 

“ _My_ good boy,” Sean says.

 

“Sir!” Nick cries out. “Yes, Sir!”

 

His ass is stretched, filled with his Captain’s fingers – and still it is not enough…

 

“Cock,” he gasps out. He is shaking with the pleasure coursing through him, but still does not have what he really wants. “Please, Sir, your cock. I need… In me. Your Cock. Please...”

 

Above him, the Captain shifts, those long fingers twist within Nick, slowly drawing out of him. Despite knowing, dimly, that it is likely they will soon be replaced with something else, Nick cries out in dismay, ass clenching around them in an effort to hold them in him.

 

“Color?” the Captain asks.

 

It takes Nick a moment, but then he manages to get out, “Green.”

 

The Captain’s fingers slip from him, leaving Nick’s hole gaping and twitching, trying to clench down around what is no longer there. Above him, the Captain shifts, and then Nick can feel something large and blunt and slick and hot pressing against his entrance.

 

“Yessss!” he hisses, cock valiantly rising once more as he tries to impale himself down on his Captain.

 

Sean presses forward, Nick’s ass stretching, a low burn sliding through his muscles as the Captain’s head slips past his rim.

 

Gasping, Nick shifts his hips. He has no leverage. No way to push down the way he wants to. But that doesn’t stop him from trying. His arms strain, wrists pressing against his restrains, fingers curling.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Captain moves forward, sliding into his Grimm’s eager hole.

 

“Please!” Nick gasps out.

 

The Captain slams forward.

 

Nick cums.

 

He cries out, body arching, mind awash with a pleasure that borders on pain as his orgasm is torn from him. His ass clenches around his Captain’s cock, greedily holding it in him. His legs slip down, shifting, until one is draped over his Captain’s strong shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist.

 

It causes the Captain to shift within him, brushing over Nick’s prostate, and he sobs with the sensation. It is _too much_ and _not enough_ and he wants _more!_

 

His cock pulses, cum dribbling from him – he is surprised he has enough left even for that.

 

“Please, Sir!” he gasps out, “please! More! Harder. Faster. I...” panting heavily for a moment, aware that he will not be able to form words for much longer, Nick forces himself to get out what he wants to say.

 

“Please,” he says, “do what you want. Whatever you want. Please, Sir, whatever you want!”

 

The Captain draws back, then slams into him. His hands wrap around Nick’s hips, holding tightly. Nick cries out, legs tightening around his Captain, trying to draw him closer. His body shifts on the bed, shaking with the force of the thrust.

 

Out. Then in.

 

Out. Then in.

 

Nick whines. Words have abandoned him. The only thing holding him to reality is the solid tug of the cuffs around his wrists. His head tosses against the bed, tears leaking from his eyes. He sobs – but there is no sadness, simply an edge of pain mixed with pleasure and it is _**so** _ _good!_

 

The Captain picks up his pace, slamming into Nick again and again. There is a flex of strength in each movement, and Nick revels in it. Delights in the way his Captain is using him. His heel presses into his Captain’s back, urging him on.

 

The force of the Captain’s thrusts increases. Nick strains to meet them.

 

If it weren’t for the cuffs around his wrists he is sure he would fly off the bed.

 

His ass clenches, attempting to milk his Captain.

 

He _**wants** _.

 

Above him, the Captain shudders. Looking up, Nick sees his Captain’s face ripple as he _woges_. Crying out, Nick strains to get closer to him.

 

“Yesssss!” he hisses. “Please, Sir!”

 

The Captain’s hips snap down to meet his, the Captain’s strength increasing with his woge. His fingers dig into Nick’s skin. All of Nick’s nerves are on fire. He is so sensitive that each thrust is like lightning punching into him. He isn’t sure if it’s pleasure or pain – it’s just sensation. Feelings that wash over him, sending him higher and higher.

 

His cock aches.

 

He can feel the orgasm building in the base of his spine.

 

He doesn’t think he can possibly cum again.

 

But each thrust of his Captain’s hips brings the possibility closer and closer.

 

Mouth parted, gasping for air, Nick stares up at his Captain. Eagerly memorising each line of his face, each breath and expression, the pleasure filling his eyes.

 

Sean stares back down at his Grimm, revelling in the way Nick’s pupils have expanded, taking up his entire eyes. The way his skin is flushed and damp with sweat. The way his mouth is parted as he pants for breath. The clenching of his hands and arms as he strains against his restraints. The wash of sensation Sean can see building higher and higher in the other man.

 

So close.

 

One of the Captain’s hands slides up Nick’s side, away from his hip, up and over his shoulder, round the back of his neck, to slip into his hair at the base of his skull. Fingers tighten around the strands there. Tugging.

 

Nick’s mouth opens on a soundless cry.

 

The Captain slams into him. He stills for a moment – then Nick feels a warm, wet burst as his Captain spills inside his Grimm.

 

Shuddering, Nick cums at the first splash of his Captain’s seed within him. His orgasm rips itself from him – dry, as he has nothing else to give. It is pain and pleasure and _sensation_ and his vision whites out for a moment.

 

Shaking through the aftershocks, Nick clenches around his Captain, determined to draw the other man’s orgasm out for as long as he can. Hot cum spurts inside him, coating his channel. There is a slick, wet, squelching sound as they move together, and Nick revels in it.

 

In the evidence of his Captain’s – copious – desire for him.

 

Slowly, the Captain begins to slow his thrusts. Nick can feel some his Captain’s cum dribble out of his ass around the other man’s cock. He is panting. Flushed and worn out, and so terribly, wonderfully, sated.

 

Hips moving in small jerks, Sean leans down, pressing his lips to Nick’s as his woge fades. Nick whines, missing it, but eagerly kisses him back, drawing his Captain’s tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own.

 

Lazily, not entirely sure why he does it, Nick curls his tongue up beneath his Captain’s, stroking along the underside.

 

The Captain jerks, hips snapping forward, his cock twitches, spurting a few more loads of cum into his grimm, a low growl of pleasure leaves his throat.

 

And that’s right, Nick distantly thinks. He’d always wondered what the Captain’s reaction to having that mark beneath his tongue touched would be. He smiles into their kiss.

 

Eventually, the Captain’s hips still, and he goes to draw back. Instantly, Nick tightens his legs around him.

 

“Stay,” he says. “Please.”

 

And, as he has done all evening, the Captain does as Nick asks. Pressing himself down against the grimm, he shifts so that he is half-covering the smaller man. Enough to let Nick feel comfortably blanketed by his Captain and held down by his weight, but not so much that it is uncomfortable.

 

Nick sighs happily into his Captain’s neck, nuzzling into that space between neck and shoulder and placing kisses wherever he can reach.

 

His hands are still cuffed above him – but he likes it like that. He wants them there.

 

His body is lax and compliant, unable to do anything save drift in the wake of all he has felt and experienced. It is as though he is floating above himself, the only reasons he doesn’t simply float away being the cuffs around his wrists and his Captain’s cock in his ass. Grounding him.

 

Breathing out, Nick feels his eyes fluttering closed. His Captain’s hand tightens in his hair – but instead of arousal, the grip brings him a feeling of comfort and safety. His Captain has him. He’s free to let go.

 

The Captain’s other hand slides over his hip to wrap around his waist, holding him securely against the other man.

 

Nick hums in approval.

 

“Colour?” the Captain asks.

 

“Green,” Nick mutters, surprised he even has the strength to form the word.

 

“Sleep,” the Captain murmurs.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick breaths out, against his neck.

 

And he sleeps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, unless it grows again, there's just one chapter left - because Sean's determined to give Nick some wonderful aftercare. 
> 
> BUT, yes, it appears this is going to be a series. They probably won't all be quite this... sex-filled... but there is definitely a *lot* more Dom!Sean and sub!Nick the muse wants me to write. Not to mention all the inspiration I keep getting given for it. ;)


	8. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wakes up the morning after his rather eventful evening with his Captain. There may be more fucking. And bathing...

Nick wakes feeling utterly content. He is warm, and safe, and full. His arms are stretched up above him, steel bands wrapped around his wrists. There is a line of heat along his side, a firm body pressed up against his own and nestled between his legs. A strong arm is wrapped around his waist. A large hand cradles the back of his head, fingers twisted in his hair.

 

His hips shift. He is so deliciously full. He clenches around that firm heat inside him, delighting in the feeling of being so intimately joined with his Captain.

 

A Captain, who, he realises, is hard. But unmoving.

 

Hips shifting, Nick blinks open his eyes, turning to gaze into his Captain’s face.

 

“Sir?” he asks.

 

The Captain is awake, watching him. Nick blushes.

 

“Good morning, Nicholas,” the Captain replies. His fingers tighten in Nick’s hair, tugging at the strands. A soft moan leaves Nick’s mouth. “Colour?” the Captain asks.

 

“Green,” Nick gasps out.

 

Leaning in, the Captain captures Nick’s lips with his own, tangling them together, tongue seeking out Nick’s.

 

Moaning into the kiss, Nick lets his tongue twine around his Captain’s, just enough blood left in his brain to curl his tongue up beneath the other man’s, seeking that spot.

 

The Captain gasps.

 

Nick grins.

 

Slowly, the Captain pulls back. His eyes move over his Grimm. “May I fuck you, Nicholas?” he asks.

 

Nick’s mouth goes dry. He nods, frantically. “Yes, Sir,” he gasps out, voice cutting off into a wordless cry as his Captain shifts his hips, moving within him.

 

Slowly, the Captain draws out, until only his tip is buried inside, keeping Nick open, then he pushes back in, filling him up and stroking over all his more intimate places. Nick’s channel is still slick, wet with the Captain’s cum from the evening before, trapped inside him all night by the Captain’s cock.

 

“Yesss!” Nick hisses. “Please, Sir! Always. Don’t, don’t have to ask. Always. Always. Yes, Sir.” He realises he is babbling, and hopes the Captain understands him.

 

“I can fuck you always?” the Captain asks.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Any time I like?”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

“Without asking first?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“I can just bend you over and take you, whenever I want?’

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

“Even if you’re asleep?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Would you like to wake up like that, Nicholas? To my cock moving in you?”

 

Nick moans. “Yes, Sir,” he manages to gasp out. “Please, Sir.”

 

The Captain hums thoughtfully in response. “I suppose we do need to keep some things for other days,” he says.

 

Nick’s moan is all agreement.

 

He tugs against his wrists, feeling the tie-wrapped cuffs press into them.

 

His Captain fucks him slowly. Long, steady strokes that light him up from the inside. His cock, already half-hard when he awoke, stands to attention, pulses of pleasure shooting through him with each of his Captain’s strokes.

 

But there is no haste. No need to rush anything. He is relaxed and content, and the arousal that washes over him is more like a drawn-out pleasure than anticipation.

 

He could lie there, blanketed by his Captain and being fucked by him, for quite some time. Already, his mind is drifting, floating on waves of pleasure and an intense feeling of safety and care. He doesn’t have to think about anything. To worry about anything. To watch out for anything. His Captain is taking care of it all.

 

Slowly, the Captain begins to pick up his pace, increasing the force of his thrusts as he does so. Nick moans in pleasure, hips driving down to meet the Captain’s as best he can while still restrained and blanketed by the other man.

 

His fingers clench, wrists tensing against his cuffs. Legs shifting, lifting up around the Captain, opening himself up further to the other man.

 

In, and out. In, and out. In.

 

Nick gasps, body arching as he feels his orgasm begin to build. Shifting his leg, he manages to get it up over the Captain’s shoulder. With the shift in angle, the Captain’s next thrust scrapes across his prostate.

 

Nick clenches down around the other man.

 

Sean lets out a breath of air – not quite a moan, but a bit more than an exhale. The expression in his eyes, however, lets Nick know how much he is enjoying himself.

 

“Please, Sir,” he gasps out, wanting more.

 

Sean thrusts into him. Out. In.

 

Faster and faster he moves, the force of his thrusts shifting Nick up the bed. Gasping in delight, Nick meets each thrust as best he can. His nerves tingle. His ass clenches.

 

Driving into his grimm, Sean climaxes with a gasp, feeling Nick’s inner muscles flutter and tighten around him.

 

Then Nick is cumming too. His cock spurts between them, coating both men’s chests with his release.

 

Panting, Nick slows the movement of his hips, sinking lax back down onto the bed as the last of Sean’s cum floods into him.

 

He can feel it, filling him up, pressing into him, and trying to trickle out of his ass around the other man’s cock.

 

Leaning down, the Captain kisses Nick, coaxing the grimm’s mouth open so that their tongues can twine together. Slowly, he draws back.

 

Nick is staring up at him. Lips red and swollen, face flushed, eyes still darkened with pleasure.

 

“Colour?” the Captain asks.

 

“Green,” Nick breathes out.

 

Reaching out, the Captain smooths his hand down Nick’s face, fingers drifting over his lips. Nick parts them, tongue darting out to taste the tips. Slowly, Sean draws back from the Grimm, cock slipping free with a soft _squelch_ , parting them for the first time in many hours.

 

Nick whines softly at the loss, but knows they can’t stay joined indefinitely – no matter how much he wants to.

 

Shifting, Sean stands, drawing Nick up into his arms. As he does so, the pressure against Nick’s wrists vanishes, and he brings his cuffed hands down before him, turning to nuzzle into his Captain’s chest.

 

Sean chuckles. “I think we’d best get you cleaned up,” he says.

 

Nick hums. He is sticky with sweat and… other things, but he finds he doesn’t really care. If his Captain wants him to get cleaned up, then he will. He is kind of floaty, and happy to agree with anything.

 

Giving his Grimm a fond smile, Sean glances ahead at the bathroom, sending his mind forward to twist the taps on the large bath. The soft sound of running water fills the air.

 

“’s that new?” Nick mumbles, pressing kisses against Sean’s chest.

 

“Is what new?” he asks.

 

“The powers thing,” Nick mutters. “Don’t think I’ve seen you use them before.”

 

“It is,” Sean agrees, voice soft. He isn’t quite sure how to explain to the Grimm that his ability to his use his zauberbiest powers in such a way had increased each time Nick willingly submitted to him, willingly gave up control, knowing who and what Sean was, and still trusting him.

 

Sean had learnt at an early age to dislike his half-biest side. But Nick seemed to revel in it – and that submission, despite Sean’s ‘biest, had unlocked powers he thought he’d never be able to use.

 

“Mmmm,” Nick hums. He wants to ask why they’re new. Why Sean hadn’t used them before. But he is too comfortable and lax to fully form the thoughts. He can always ask later.

 

They reach the bathroom. Leaning over the bath, Sean reaches down, testing the water before slowly lowering Nick until he is lying comfortably against the side.

 

Nick hums again. The water is warm and soothing, washing over him. There is something else in it, he decides. A spice. Or oil. Something that makes the caress of the water silky against his skin, his muscles relaxing.

 

Even the pain in his ass from his spanking dims beneath the wash of whatever is in the water, changing to a kind of… not pain, so much as still a feeling of _something_ there, reminding him.

 

Nick moans.

 

His hands are still cuffed before him, the ties wrapped around the cuffs getting wet as his arms sink into the water. He wonders how he is going to clean himself.

 

A strong arm wraps around him, shifting him, and then the Captain’s hands are on him. And _oh_ , that is wonderful! Nick relaxes, boneless, as his Captain’s hands stroke over him. There is something soft on the Captain’s hands – body wash – which is pressed into Nick’s skin.

 

Large, strong hands stroke over Nick’s shoulders and neck, down his arms, across his chest and back. Over his hips and thighs, down his calves, over his feet and between his toes. Before sweeping back up to rub over his ass and cock, cleaning him.

 

His head is tilted back, water carefully tipped over it, and those strong hands move into his hair, rubbing through it.

 

Nick groans. It feels _so good_.

 

Apparently he has a thing for his Captain touching and playing with his hair. He hadn’t been aware of that before, but it is good to know.

 

His head is tipped back once more, more water tipped over it in order to wash away the shampoo.

 

The Captain’s hands return, massaging conditioner into his scalp.

 

 

 

Nick’s hands shift, wanting to lift and press against the other man. To wrap around him and draw him close. But they are still cuffed before him. Leaving him completely at the mercy of his Captain.

 

It is a place he is realising he likes to be.

 

Once more his head is tipped back, and Nick whines softly as long fingers card through his hair, ensuring all the conditioner is washed out.

 

Then those hands return to his neck, fingers pressing into the base of his scalp. Nick moans. It is a long time since he has had a massage, and he doesn’t remember any of his previous massages feeling so good.

 

It is as though the Captain knows just where and how to press, how much force to use, to have muscles Nick didn’t even know he had, relaxing.

 

Sinking backwards, trusting the Captain to catch him and prevent him from going under the water, Nick presses into those fingers.

 

Slowly, they move down from his neck to his shoulders, stroking over and over his muscles, putting pressure in all the right places, and easing out the strain of the morning, night and evening before. Until Nick feels more relaxed than he can ever remember feeling.

 

From his shoulders, those hands move down to his arms, paying special attention to the muscles stretched by having his arms held above his head. Sighing contentedly, Nick simply lets himself drift in the sensations.

 

The same amount of attention is given to his chest and abdomen, before he is turned slightly so that Sean can get at his back.

 

Then his thighs are given the same treatment. His knees and calves and ankles. When Sean wraps a large hand around Nick’s foot, digging his fingers into the base, Nick thinks he might just float away.

 

Finally, firm fingers press into his buttocks, both massaging and checking him over. Nick hums his approval, pressing back into them.

 

His cock, lazy and spent, twitches lightly, attempting to rise. But there is no urgency or real desire behind it. He is far too relaxed for that.

 

The water is beginning to cool, so Sean lets it out, before reaching out to lift Nick from the tub. Strong arms band around Nick, cradling him. Then a soft towel is wrapped around him, and he is leant against Sean, those hands returning to stroking over him through the towel, drying him.

 

Drifting, Nick allows it, revelling in the feelings of safety and comfort it gives him. Reaching Nick’s hands, Sean gently undoes the cuffs, lifting them away, before running his hands over Nick’s wrists, fingers pressing against them in a gentle massage for a number of minutes, carefully checking them over and releasing any lingering tension, before he moves on.

 

Sean’s bathroom is large, and there is a seat in one corner, soft and inviting. Sean places Nick, wrapped in his towel, on it.

 

Stepping back, he moves over to the shower, switching it on as he prepares to wash himself.

 

Through half-lidded eyes, Nick watches. He waits for the Captain to return for him, but Sean doesn’t. Instead, he steps into the shower. Nick blinks. His hands are uncuffed, he realises. The Captain has taken exceptional care of him. And now it appears as though he is ready to simply jump in the shower, wash himself off quickly and jump out again to continue to care for Nick.

 

Standing, Nick lets his towel drop down onto the chair behind him. Stepping forward, he moves over to the shower, pulling the door open and stepping inside.

 

Like the rest of the Captain’s bathroom, the shower is large and elegant. There is even a shower seat along one wall.

 

Stepping up behind the Captain, Nick reaches forward, taking the body wash from his hands. Sean turns, startled to see the Grimm standing in the shower with him. Nick just grins up at Sean, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes.

 

Pouring body wash onto his hands, Nick rubs them together, before reaching out to slide them over Sean’s skin. He copies the other man’s actions with him, but Sean is tall, so he presses him back, pushing him down onto the shower seat.

 

With Sean sitting, Nick is able to work his way easily over those broad shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles, massaging them. He works his way down his Captain’s arms, taking special care with those fingers that have given him so much pleasure.

 

He washes his Captain’s hair next, being careful not to get any water in his eyes, pressing his fingers against the Captain’s scalp in an attempt to give him even just a little of the pleasure and comfort the other man has given him.

 

Moving down, Nick washes over his Captain’s chest and back. He adores the muscles there, running his fingers over them and in the dips between. Leaning forward, he presses soft kisses against his Captian’s freshly washed skin, letting the taste of his Captain rest on his tongue.

 

Shifting down, Nick kneels before his Captain, sinking easily to his knees, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he does so. He washes over the Captain’s thighs, knees and calves, pressing kisses against the clean skin as he does so.

 

Lifting the Captain’s feet, he gives them his full attention. Stroking over and around, pressing up against the arches until he has the Captain giving out a soft sigh of appreciation, and rubbing between the toes.

 

Next Nick washes his Captain’s groin. Despite their activities of the morning and night before, Nick eagerly looks over his Captain’s cock. Even mostly flaccidm (though showing some interest in Nick’s activities), it is large and impressive. Nick’s mouth waters at the sight.

 

The Captain shifts, allowing Nick to wash his ass, and then Nick is sitting back on his heels, looking up at the other man as water cascades down over them.

 

“Please, Sir,” he says.

 

Sean blinks down at him. “Please?” he asks.

 

Nick nods. “Please,” he says, “please, may I suck you?”

 

A slow smile curls around Sean’s mouth, and Nick moans at the sight. He wants to imprint that image of his Captain into his mind forever. Wants to make Sean smile like that every day. All the time.

 

“You may,” Sean says.

 

Leaning forward, Nick takes the other man into his mouth, eagerly swallowing him down. He thinks he should probably show a little more finesse, but he is eager, and it shows.

 

Reaching up, he cups the Captain’s balls, rolling them in his hand before stroking over the base of his cock. Immediately, the Captain is fully hard, cock expanding in Nick’s mouth, filling him up.

 

Bobbing his head up and down, Nick slowly coaxes more and more of his Captain’s cock into his mouth on each down-stroke. Until the Captain’s head is bumping against the back of his throat.

 

Swallowing, Nick tilts his head and sinks further down, sliding the Captain into his throat.

 

Sean hums in approval. One of his hands lands in Nick’s hair, fingers tangling in his strands, giving a tug of appreciation.

 

Pressing his nose into his Captain’s groin, Nick swallows, before slowly drawing up his Captain’s length. He keeps his motions smooth and slow. Unhurried. Savouring the taste and feel of his Captain in his mouth.

 

He can feel each minute twitch as his Captain’s cock reacts to the sensations of being sucked. Each pulse of blood beneath the Captain’s skin.

 

Nick moans. It is sooo good.

 

Reaching up, he wraps his fingers around his Captain’s hips, holding himself steady as he continues to bob up and down.

 

It is slow and leisurely, and Nick soon has a line of drool trickling down his chin. Ignoring it, he looks up at his Captain, catching Sean’s eyes with his own. There is a kind of hungry desire in the other man’s eyes that makes Nick moan around his mouthful.

 

He put that look there.

 

He is the one giving his Captain this pleasure.

 

Sinking down his Captain’s length, Nick swallows, eyes never leaving his Captain’s. He can feel the precum dribbling down his throat, and sucks harder.

 

Shifting, he reaches down with one hand to cup the Captain’s balls once more, rolling them between his fingers. Lifts his head, slides back down. Swallows.

 

Sean cums with a cry, fingers tightening in Nick’s hair as the orgasm overtakes him, body going taut. Swallowing, Nick hums, drawing his Captain’s pleasure out for as long as he can, sucking his release down into his belly.

 

Slowly, as he feels the other man’s release slow and then stop, Nick draws back up along his cock, tongue twirling around it to make sure he has caught every drop.

 

The Captain’s cock slips from his mouth with a soft _pop_ , and a sigh from Nick. He loves the feel of the other man’s cock in his mouth. Perhaps he can suggest it is something that they do every day. Sometimes more than once.

 

Strong hands reach down, drawing Nick upwards.

 

He goes easily, sliding onto the shower seat as he straddles his Captain, his knees on either side of the other man.

 

Sean draws him into a kiss, and Nick goes willingly, eagerly chasing the other man’s tongue around his mouth.

 

“Thank you,” Sean says, as they draw back from their kiss.

 

Smiling up at him, Nick lazily presses a kiss against the hollow of his throat. “Thank _you_ ,” he replies. “Sir.”

 

Sean chuckles, smiling down at him. His eyes dart down to Nick’s cock. “You didn’t -” he begins, but Nick waves that off.

 

“I don’t think I could cum again,” he says. “Not yet, anyway.” He grins cheekily. “I’m afraid I may have cum many, many times in the last little while. Besides,” he adds, “this was about making you feel good. Not me.”

 

Sean studies his face for a moment, but something he sees there seems to convince him and he relaxes. “Very well,” he says, “so long as you _do_ tell me when you want to cum.”

 

Nick moans. “You may regret asking that,” he says. Then he blushes, looking up at Sean. “Does this mean that this...” he waves one hand around, “can continue?”

 

Sean raises an eyebrow.

 

“I mean,” Nick hurries to add. “I hoped so, when I saw the contract. And I want it to, I do, I just… why me?”

 

“Why not you?” Sean asks, “and yes, if you wish it, then I would love for this to continue.”

 

“Yes, please, Sir,” Nick breaths out, sinking down against his chest.

 

Sean kisses him in response.

 

They stay that way for some time, simply enjoying each other’s closeness and the beat of the water against their skin.

 

Finally, Sean shifts. “We should get ready for work,” he says.

 

Nick nods against him, lips moving as he kisses his Captain’s chest.

 

“I expect to see you back here this evening, Nicholas,” Sean says. “If you get home before I do, you are to choose an activity you can do while kneeling – such as reading or watching television – as I will expect to find you kneeling while waiting for me. Is that understood?”

 

Nick moans, pressing against his Captain. “Yes, Sir,” he says.

 

Sean hums in agreement. “Color?” he asks.

 

“Green,” Nick replies.

 

“Very well,” Sean says, beginning to shift the other man off his lap. “Time to get ready for work.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick agrees.

 

 

 

 

THE END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. The end of this fic. 
> 
> That said - YES, I've turned it into a series. Because apparently, yes, I want more of this little universe - including some less explicit but still very submissive scenes the muse has been pushing.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments, kudos and sticking with me through this.
> 
> (and feel free to come say hi on twitter or tumblr, @tolieawake)


End file.
